Four Seasons
by miji-chan
Summary: 16 years ago, something happened in America that caused a daughter to flee to Japan, leaving behind her family and terrible past. But now that she has met the Sohmas and has fallen in love, her past is slowly coming back to haunt her. Shigure x oc.
1. Chapter 1

Four Seasons

Ch 1

Yes, I am rewriting/editing this story. ducks rotten vegetables I'm sorry! This is just one of my earlier (est) stories, and as I was rereading it one day, I found myself cringing at parts, and so decided to rewrite it. Also, this story is going to become much darker, at least for Elizabeth. I'm not going to reupload it all at one time, but chapter by chapter. So please be patient.

I hope you like the new version!

Disclaimer: If I ever owned Fruits Basket...I would live in a palace with a perfect guy and perfect kids...not going to happen.

* * *

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair, which by now looked really disheveled with all the little random strands and other bits sticking out of place, especially from having repeated this action far too often in the past five minutes. Seriously, I must look like I have a pint of gel in my hair, which I rubbed with a blown-up balloon. 

After I got a hold of myself, took a deep, calming breath, and told myself one of these times, hopefully at least before the day was over, she would get what I was trying to say. I sat down next to her, and said slowly and clearly, "Mii, I know that you think this guy is cute, but," I looked directly at her, and said softly, "I don't want to get hooked up with anyone right now."

But, as usual, Mii pretended not to hear. She dismissed me with a wave of her hand, "Oh Beth, don't worry, you don't have to get," she formed air quotes, "'hooked up' as you call it. I just want you to meet him. Believe me, you'll love him."

"But Mii, you're always complaining about how much he tortures you whenever he had deadlines due. And that all the other times he runs away from you or pretends he's gone, just to give you a hard time." I gave her a puzzled look, "how does that make you think I'll, love him?"

Mii rolled her eyes. "Beth, you're so clueless sometimes! It's just part of his personality, he likes to mercilessly tease people. Come on, please?" She clasped her hands together and made those huge, adorable puppy eyes.

I smiled at her and gave in. "Alright Mii, fine. I'll come with. But, should I change or something?"

We both glanced at my jeans, traditional Japanese sandals that I had finally learned to walk in without falling over, and blue sweater.

There was a quick moment of awkward silence, and exchanging knowing looks, when Mii said reassuringly, "No, of course not Beth, you look wonderful! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and led me out of our apartment.

* * *

After a quick break while Mii locked the door, we started down the road, towards this guy who I will supposedly love, or Mii thinks so anyway. But, I don't want to fall in love, or get close to any males. I, I just don't want _that_ to happen again, and since all men are the same, I can't trust any of them. 

When we were halfway down the road I suddenly stopped, and grabbed for Mii's hand, which wasn't there, considering she was past the block we were currently walking down. I ran after her, my sandals flopping on the hard street, like the flip-flops I missed so much. As I caught up to her, almost falling a couple times, I was painfully aware of all the other people scrambling to get out of my way, staring at me.

I grabbed her hand, gasping for breath; I need to exercise more, "Mii! Didn't you notice I stopped?"

She turned to me with her 'deer in the headlights' look. "Oh Beth, I'm sorry, I thought you were still with me!" She bit her lip, "but why did you stop, you're not hurt, are you?"

"No, of course not." By this time, I had finally caught my breath. "But Mii, isn't it, rude, to show up at his house randomly?"

Mii laughed her regular reaction. "You really do worry too much Beth. He won't mind, it's not like he has any work to do!"

"Well, all right." I quickly gave in, didn't she notice that I didn't _want _to visit this person, and then we reassumed our quick walking down the street, keeping a careful grip on each other's arms, mine looser then hers, just in case one of us would fall, or trip over.

After what felt like the millionth street we had walked down, I turned and asked Mii, who was acting like this was totally normal, "Mii, where does this guy live?"

Mii scrunched up her nose, "You really need to exercise more Beth. Don't worry, we turn here." She steered me onto a small path, right off the street.

I frowned at her from the side, then, when she didn't notice, sighed and gave up. "Wait, Mii, does this guy live in a tree or something?" I glanced around us, gazing up at the huge, looming trees.

"No, he has a house in a clearing in this forest. You know I've never really wondered why until now. It is a little weird I guess." Mii explained, and then gave her all-knowing smile.

"Yeah." While glancing around, I caught a glimpse of a large house half hidden by some trees up ahead of us. "Is that his house?"

Mii followed my finger and gave an excited yip. "Yep that's it. Don't worry, you'll love him!"

"Right. But this house is sure out in the middle of nowhere." I commented quietly, as we walked closer to the house. When we were standing in what I guess you could call the front yard, I suddenly realized, "Mii, what if there's no one home?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I didn't really think of that." She shrugged. "Oh well. If they're not then we'll go have dinner someplace or something."

I had to hand it to her; she definitely knew how to handle a situation. If you can't do it, do something else.

"True, but then we would have come all this way for nothing. And I almost hurt myself too." At her doubtful look, I sighed. "Maybe not, but I did almost trip."

Mii, ignoring my self-defense, walked onto the porch and knocked on the sliding wood door.

"Sensei? Are you in? Shigure!" She called, sliding open the door and taking off her sandals.

"Not here!" called a man's voice, oddly muffled.

"I think you just ruined your cover, Shigure." Another voice scolded the first.

As I followed Mii through the second door and down a hallway, she seemed like she knew where she was going, I suddenly smelled … smoke?

* * *

Mii rushed into a room, and I slowly followed, and then quickly recognized it as a kitchen. Inside, a strange, although that hardly gave it credit, sight met our eyes. 

A man with black hair, much more disheveled then mine, and wearing a traditional robe, turned around. "Mii, this isn't the best time for a visit!"

"You stupid mutt, just go get the fire extinguisher! Where'd you put it?" shouted an orange haired boy, standing next to the black haired man.

"I don't know!" He whined hopelessly.

A grey haired boy leaning against the counter sighed and walked over to them. "We don't need the fire extinguisher stupid cat. Here," the boy walked over to the window and opened it; he turned off the stove and burner, and put the pot with its burning contents in the sink and turned on the water, causing more smoke and a loud sizzle.

As the smoke cleared and everyone's heartbeats slowed down, they relaxed and silence enveloped the room.

Finally the black haired man spoke. "Wonderful job Yuki! That was very quick thinking!"

"It was common sense, anyone with a brain would have thought of it." The boy, Yuki I guess, told the other two, as if it wasn't a big deal that he had saved the house from burning down, which it probably wasn't for them.

"Wanna say that again girly-boy?" Orange hair threatened, moving into a fighting stance.

"What, you didn't hear me the first time?" Yuki asked, turning away.

"Now you two," the black-haired guy scolded, putting a hand on top of their heads, "just because our dear sweet Tohru isn't here with us, doesn't mean you have any reason to fight."

"Get off me you dirty mutt!" Orange hair shouted, twisting out of black-hairs grasp and ran out of the room.

"We weren't fighting Shigure, we were merely arguing. It's different." Yuki corrected, moving away from black hair and noticing Mii and me for the second time.

"Um, hi." I greeted him, raising a hand. He raised an eyebrow, walked past me and out of the room. Well, that was interesting, never mind the Japanese politeness I had gotten used to. Or he was probably just tired, I would be if I had to live in a house out in the middle of nowhere with orange-top and black hair.

I looked up to see black-hair teasingly patting Mii on the head. She was currently in the middle of looking bewildered and angry at the same time.

"Now Mii, did you forget to take your pills again?" He asked, smiling one-sidedly at her.

"What?"

"I know that you think I'm always behind on my deadlines-"

"You always _are_!" Mii protested loudly.

-"but you came too early my dear, our deadline is not for another week!" Black-hair stared worriedly at her. "Did you change the calendar too far? Or is something wrong with you? More than usual I mean?"

Mii now looked ready to scream and then hit him, "Can't I come for a friendly visit without being examined?"

"Nope!" Black-hair beamed. "You know, and I know, that you would never do anything without a reason, especially if it's coming here!" Then he suddenly disappeared from her side and reappeared at my side. "And why pray tell, my lovely flower, have you decided to grace me with your delightful presence?" I stared at him, he was worse than Mii!

"I just came for the ride, it was Mii's idea." I told him, successfully putting his attention back on Mii.

"And what was the reason behind your visit?" Black-hair continued to question us, although if it were me I would have given up earlier.

"Can't I just come over to visit you?" Mii wailed, sobbing uncontrollably. This caused black hair to pat her on the head again, smile cheekily, and answer, "Of course you can."

Mii broke off her sobbing and stared at him. "Then why do you give me such a hard time?"

"Because I like to."

3, 2 1 … I counted silently….and...

"Sensei! You're so me-ean!" and she started sobbing again. Black hair and I stood silently in the kitchen, watching her cry her heart out.

"Mii, please be a dear and don't flood my kitchen, it's had quite enough damage done to it." Black hair handed her a towel and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

When she didn't stop crying he gave me a helpless look over her shoulder. I almost laughed at his expression, but instead smiled back at him and walked over.

"Shigure, did you break another woman's heart?" Yuki asked, returning to the kitchen.

"It's not me! She just started crying and now she won't stop!" black-hair whined, looking helplessly at us.

"I'm sure there's more to the story than that." Yuki walked to the fridge, gently pushed Mii aside and took out the milk.

Well, if no one was going to stop her, then maybe I should try. If they waited until she stopped on her own, then she would be too tired to guide me home, and I didn't want to get lost.

I walked up to her, bent down and handed her a hanky. "Mii, its okay, just calm down. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was just teasing you."

But that didn't work, even though she did take the hanky and wiped her eyes.

"But why! Why does he always insist on teasing me!" She whined, getting very close to her sobbing point.

I looked over at black hair, who surprisingly seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Well?"

We all turned to Yuki, who was watching us, leaning against the counter, and drinking a glass of milk.

"'Well' what?" Black hair repeated, acting clueless.

"I mean, well aren't you going to answer the poor woman's question."

"Oh." He paused and stroked a thoughtful pose. "Because it's fun."

The rest of us alternated between sweat-dropping and staring at him.

"What?"

We turned to see Mii standing, with puffy eyes and her 'deer in the headlights' look.

"You tease me, just because 'it's fun'?"

We turned to watch black-hairs response.

He smiled. "Mmm hmm." At our expressions he added in a clueless fashion, for real this time, "Is that wrong?"

"At the level that you do, yes." Yuki answered, then put the glass down and walked over to me.

"Do you live with her?" He pointed back at Mii.

"Y-yes."

He blinked at me. "How?"

I looked over at black-hair, who was in what sounded like a humorous argument with Mii.

"I could ask you the same question."

He gave me a small smile. "I know, it's difficult isn't it?" Yuki wrinkled his nose a little.

"True, but at other times its fun. Mii's fun to be around, most of the time."

"Hey, is that women gone yet?" Orange-hair came back into the kitchen, looking a little less annoyed.

"Look yourself." Yuki commented icily.

"I am ,you girly-boy." Orange-hair spat back.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Watch your mouth you damn rat!"

"I don't need to, but what about yours?"

This was like a tennis match, looking back and forth, back forth. Oops, dizzy.

"All right, I've had enough of your yapping! Let's go!" Orange-top pushed up his shirt sleeves and moved, into... a fighting stance?

"I don't yap, and I'm not going to fight you. You would just get hurt."

"Shut up and fight me!"

"No."

Back and forth, back and forth, back and-

* * *

Hee hee! Same cliffhanger! 

I'm sure all of you have noticed that it is basically the same, just with a few tweaks in places. Also, I am posting this chapter without it first being editing by Ashchan... so if there are any errors anywhere.. raises hand my fault.

Well, thanks for putting up with this change. See you soon!

-mijichan


	2. Chapter 2

Four Seasons

**Ch 2**

New A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter of the newly rewritten Four Seasons. It's basically the same, but with a few changes. Other chapters will be out soon, I will probably post them as soon as I finish them.

Hey everyone! One quick little note, the words/sentences that are italicized means Beth (and others) are talking in English.**  
**

* * *

"Hello! I'm home!" A girl's voice stopped orange top and Yuki's arguing while causing Shigure and Mii to look over as well. 

"In here!" I called somewhat loudly, uncomfortable raising my voice around strangers. Why was it that I seemed to be the only one capable of speaking?

"Hello? Do we have guests?" A girl walked in with long brown hair and big green eyes.

Black hair leapt over to her side and began whining. "Oh Tohru, it's terrible! Terrible! We were heating up some of your wonderful leftovers from last night, but Kyo burnt and overcooked them and then they started to smoke, which caused the fire alarm to go off, which,"

He went on and on and eventually, one after another, Yuki, orange top, Mii and I began zoning out. Finally he stopped when Tohru smiled brightly and commented, "It's alright Shigure, I'm sure there's something to eat."

Mii, standing next to me all of a sudden, suddenly had the expression like a light bulb had gone on over her head. "Oh, I have't properly introduced you yet!" She exclaimed and then dragged me over to where black hair was eating something out of the fridge.

"Sensei?"

Black hair started and hit his head on the bottom of the freezer door, "Oww!" He yelped, backing away and rubbed the back of his head. "Mii, don't scare me like that!"

"Don't be so jumpy then, silly sensei!" Mii scolded him, giving me a 'what did I tell you?' look which I wisely didn't respond to.

"Mii, how can you say that? You probably just took five years off my life!" He whined, licking his fingers.

"I'm sure I did." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now can you for once in your life act like a mature adult?"

"But I am mature!" He protested.

Mii smirked, "Right," then visibly rolled her eyes. "But I wanted to introduce you to my friend; maybe you can ruin her life instead of mine." He tilted his head to one side and gave her an innocent 'who me?' smile. "You know what I'm talking about. Now sensei, this is my good friend Elizabeth Barnes. Beth, this is Shigure Sohma, my 'never meets his deadlines' partner in writing and crime who always teases me just 'because it's fun.'"

"Bonjour, mon amour." Shigure said, taking my hand and kissing it romantically.

"Oh my," I pretended to blush while making sure there was very little contact between our hands, and at the same time stopping myself from shivering, "how gentlemanly."

Shigure smiled and dropped my hand 'thank goodness,' "Why thank you." Then a heavy object connected with his head and he doubled over in pain, most likely mock pain- it couldn't have hurt _that_ much.

"Stop it you hentai inu, you're disgusting." Orange top scolded black hair, holding the bowl he had hit Shigure with in one hand.

"You idiot, I hope you didn't break the bowl." Yuki said icily from where he was helping Tohru, at least someone was helping the poor girl.

"Aw shut up I didn't! Anyways," he turned his glare on Shigure, "you done fluttering your eyelashes yet?"

"Dinners ready!" Tohru's cheerful voice broke through the resulting yelling, shouting, arguing and whining that broke out.

"You two staying?" Kyo asked in a quieter voice than he had been using.

Mii and I exchanged glances, were we? Or more importantly, did we want to?

Well, I knew that I didn't really want to, even though they did seem like very nice people.

"Answer already!" Kyo sounded like he was getting a little impatient with our highly purposeful silence.

"We're thinking!" Mii replied in a loud voice, which only raised his anger level a little more.

There were a few minutes of silence while Mii and I debated whether to stay or not to stay.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you, but the food is getting cold." Tohru informed us, standing over by the stove holding a serving dish of something that smelled very good.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to burden you and stop you from eating dinner. You must be hungry!" Mii went into panic mode and began apologizing for the inconvenience she had supposedly caused.

I heard orange top say quietly, "She would get along with Ritsu." I vaguely wondered who Ritsu was, then was distracted by Mii, who someone seemed to have been able to settle down.

"Actually, I have some work I need to finish. A manuscript that needs to be sent off to the publisher soon, and which is from one of my more," She looked over at Shigure with a suspicious look, "dependable clients, who is able to meet their deadlines."

Shigure gave a 'what me?' look, "Now Mii, just because I-"

But Mii mouth formed into a pleased smile and she waved her hand at him. "It's alright Sensei, you're not that bad." Then she looked over at me. "What do you think Beth?"

I started, "about what?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "About staying for dinner, silly."

"Oh." I looked around, "Weren't you just saying you had work to finish?"

"Yes, but I meant about you."

At this point I noticed that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had already left the room, probably to eat. No doubt they were tired of waiting for us.

"I'll go with you. Thanks anyway, it was nice to meet you." I told Shigure, who smiled back at me.

"And the same goes for you, my dear." What a flirt, how could anyone be so... silly and immature? But, it did make him slightly more appealing- not that I'd-

"Shigure, stop being a flirt and come an' eat!" Orange top yelled from where the other three were eating without him.

"Coming!" He shouted back then mocked bowed to us and exited the room.

Mii and I exchanged looks, exited the house and made our way back to our apartment. What a visit.

* * *

Shigure flounced into the living room and sat down at the table with a loud sigh. "Well, that was rather fun, wasn't it?" 

They turned towards him and stared.

"What? Didn't you think it was fun?"

"No, not really." Yuki said, and then went back to his dinner.

"How could you call that fun? Your house nearly got destroyed, again, and you upset two innocent women. I doubt they'll ever come here again!" Kyo replied annoyed, waving his chopsticks around.

"I wouldn't blame them." Yuki added, slightly slurping his noodles.

"Oh, I'm not sure, they seemed really nice!" Tohru insisted, cheerful as always.

"Besides, Mii has to come back in a week." Shigure smiled mischievously. "I have another manuscript due then."

"Shigure, you should take pity on the poor woman." Yuki scolded quietly, familiar with the older Sohma's antics.

"Of course, of course." Shigure said smiling, and flapped a hand airily.

But neither Yuki nor Kyo looked very convinced.

"What about Mii's friend Elizabeth?" Tohru blurted anxiously, and then looked around to be sure she hadn't said something wrong.

Shigure turned towards her and grinned from ear to ear. "Hopefully she'll come with."

* * *

Mii and I were able to make it back to our apartment, after the little incident at Shigure's house. Once we arrived Mii retreated to her den space, supposedly to look over her latest manuscript. 

I ventured into the messy kitchen to start making dinner. But there had been no mention of dinner, and I didn't know if we had anything to make something. Even though I didn't feel like walking _all the way_ to the den and then back to the kitchen again, it was better than yelling. Once I was in front of the door I stopped and knocked loudly on the wood,

There was a few seconds pause before I heard, "darn it, why the heck-"and then her voice asking loudly, "What?"

"Pancakes okay?"

"Sure!"

"Okay!" I replied cheerfully and made my way back to the kitchen where I started rummaging through the fridge and cupboards for the ingredients I needed.

At first Mii had been very skeptical of American cooking, especially when I was cooking, and pancakes were her least favorite food. But then I eventually convinced her, through my cooking, which was slowly getting better, and many silly arguments, that American food, especially pancakes, was very good and delicious food. And now, she rarely ever complained when I cooked, and she loved pancakes.

I gathered all the ingredients I had found and began mixing the batter. As I poured in the dry ingredients, forgotten memories of my childhood which were supposed to be locked away came flooding back. Flashes of sneaking food from the kitchen with my youngest brother and sister, accidentally burning toast for our parent's birthday, back when both of our parents were actually alive, and finally making pancakes, all four of us together.

"Beth? Are you okay?" I jumped at the sound of Mii's voice and the slight pressure of her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine." I reassured her, but my voice came out not much louder than a whisper, which made it very clear that I wasn't.

"Right." She said, taking her hands away. "How are the pancakes coming?" Mii leaned over my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me, to look into the bowl.

"Pretty well." I held up the spatula. "Want a taste?"

She made a face, "I'll wait thanks."

"Okay, then." I silently continued mixing the batter until it looked ready for baking, with no lumps. Still not saying a word, I buttered the pan and poured in the first three circles of batter.

"Do you want some help? I'm taking a break." Mii offered, watching me like a hawk as she hovered at my side.

"No, you would just mess them up." I glanced over at her, careful not to spill any of the batter, "but I do need a spatula and a plate."

"Ah, you still not know where they are after all this time?" Mii teased, searching through the many drawers for a spatula, a rescued plate already in her hand.

"Obviously you don't either." I sighed as she tried to open a jammed drawer full of rarely used kitchen utensils while holding the plate at the same time, "here, give me that before you break another one." I scolded, then took the wobbling plate from her hand and set it down carefully on the counter.

Mii gave me a hurt look. "I will not!"

"Of course not, now be a good girl and go eat your dinner." I patted her on the top of her head and handed her the recently rescued plate now with three steaming pancakes piled on it.

"Mm, I will." Mii said, nearly running over to the table in her hurry. I quietly laughed at her and poured more butter into the steaming pan.

* * *

In just a few minutes we had quickly finished off the pancakes, leaving no remnant of them whatsoever, and then I shooed Mii back to her manuscripts before carefully loading the dishes into the dishwasher, which was now humming softly in the kitchen. 

Mii had taken my advice, with little protest, once again retreating into her office to finish editing her manuscript. Now that I had nothing left to do, I was wandering around our apartment, trying to find something to fulfill my boredom. Not for the last time I wished that I had a job. 'But that would just be a hassle,' I silently reprimanded myself. 'And besides, it probably wouldn't last for very long.'

Well, I could always go to bed. I wandered into the living room again, for the millionth time, but this time I plopped down on the couch and checked the T.V to see if anything good was on. I had flipped away from a boring football game, why do networks even bother broadcasting them, when a voice suddenly spoke from behind me, "So, what did you think of sensei?"

'Gah!' I think she just gave me the worst scare of my life! How could she just creep up on me like that! And why didn't I notice her! "Mii! You scared me!" I exclaimed, feeling my frantic heartbeat because of the hand that had went over my heart.

"Sorry," she replied smiling, then leaned towards me over the back of the couch, "So, what did you think of him? Tell me! Tell me!"

I blinked at her, and then turned my gaze away from her and towards the television set, "he was fine. Interesting, I guess."

"And…" Mii was prying a little here, especially since she was currently grinning like a maniac and poking me on the cheek. I glanced at her, "And I don't know! He was nice okay!"

She gave me a look that said she knew I wasn't telling her everything she wanted me to. "Would you want to come with me next time I have to pick up a manuscript?"

I considered her question for a few minutes; He was a guy, and as a rule I didn't like to get close to any males, or let them get close to me. But, even though he was a guy, I wouldn't mind seeing him again. "Sure, why not."

"Aha! You did like him! You like him!" Mii exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me, and jumped onto the couch next to me, somehow managing to vault over the back of the couch.

I blushed and then glared as fiercely as I was able at her. "Maybe I do, so what?"

She grinned maniacally at me, again. "'So what'! It's a big deal Beth! I've finally found someone who you will at least _consider_ going out with!"

"You're the one who wanted to 'hook up' the two of us. If anyone's given credit, or blamed, it would be you." I informed her, raising a finger to enforce my point.

"No one is blaming you Beth, so relax. I'm just glad you liked him." There is no way that she would be so calm about this, especially since she had been trying to hook me up with someone, never mind that she herself wasn't dating, for, on the record, several years now.

"Sure." I responded playfully, subtly telling her that I didn't believe anything she was saying.

"Good." Mii smiled at me, as if she hadn't gotten my hint. "Listen Beth, I'm sorry but I need to finish my manuscript. Thanks for dinner though, it tasted great." She hugged me, more like squeezed actually, and then drifted back to the den.

I sighed and turned off the television set. Now that she was gone, I was officially bored. I tapped my chin lightly with a finger. Arg, must cut nails as soon as possible. What should I do now? Sighing again, must lighten up on the sighing, I looked over at the clock, nine-thirty. How had it gotten so late?

"Mii!" I called down the hall as I walked down it, having reluctantly gotten up from the warm, comfortable couch. A muffled answer came from inside the room.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to bed. So see you tomorrow." I said, not daring to wander inside. That room was known as a Destruction/Terror Zone for a good reason.

"Really? This early?" She sounded surprised, like I ever go to bed that late, "Is it really that late?"

I rolled my eyes, relishing in the fact that she couldn't see me. "Yes, I am. And it's not too early, it's just after nine." I was getting her a watch, or clock, for Christmas. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye." I waved at the door, even though it was pointless, and left the area before she started talking and it became midnight before I was able to escape.

"Kay, see you!" She called at the door, and after me.

I walked into my bedroom, unfortunately just down the hall from Mii's, and in a few minutes was ready for bed. Climbing inside the nice envelope my sheets and blankets made, I picked up the only picture I had left of my brothers, sister and myself.

It was a picture from my eleventh birthday, the last birthday we had been together for. I sighed and smiled before addressing them in our native English tongue, and said, "_Hey you guys, how are all of you? I met a guy tonight that you guys would absolutely love, I'm sure of it._" My smiled flickered as I gently touched the picture, I missed them _so_ much.

"_To tell the truth, __I can't wait to see him again. __I don't know why, but __I like him, I really like him._" I sighed and rolled over on my back, staring up at the ceiling. "_Well, I'm going to go to bed, __good__night._" I turned off my light, snuggled further underneath the covers and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yes, so that is the newly re edited Chapter Two. Any mistakes are completely my fault. I didn't send this to Ash for beta-ing, just my own. Which probably isn't the best idea, but oh well I suppose.

Also, those who have read FS before might notice that this is the combination of two chapters. This is because now that I reread this story I am annoyed by how short some of my chapters are, and are therefore combining some as I rewrite them.

The new Four Seasons will be slightly darker, and less full of inconsistencies. Yay.

As my roommate pointed out, the note at the beginning of the chapter is an oxymoron...I know this. It's just fun that way.

Also, in two-ish weeks I will be off for winter break (thank goodness) and will most likely have more time to write. And also to bake...so for anyone who reviews: cyber-cookies. Don't let that be the only reason though.

* * *

To my reviewers: 

Tuki: exactly my point! thank you very much. And I agree, K and Y are the best. About Beth and Shigure getting together, it will happen not next chapter, but the one after that. But please keep reading nonetheless!

Usako-chan: Thank you very much, and I promise i will continue as long as you keep reading!

* * *

Thats all for now! But please continue reading and reviewing! I would love reviews no matter what they say! Love ya all lots! 

- miji-chan


	3. Chapter 4

Four Seasons

Ch 5

Hey everyone, Im ba-ack! And as a special suprise I updated with two chapters! Lucky you!

* * *

(One week later…)

We were once again on our way to Shigure's house, it was the dreaded day: Shigure had a deadline due. Cue Mission Impossible music. Poor poor Mii.

As we approached the house Mii called out loudly, "Shigure! You had better have your manuscript done!"

After she had finished a very cute blond boy stuck his head out past the now open front door. "hey there. Your Mii right? And her friend Beth?" He opened the door enough to let us inside. "I'm Momiji by the way." Momiji stood back and winked at Mii. " I think Shigure is hiding from you in his room."

Mii smiled mischieviously. "Thanks." Then she ran off into the house after Shigure.

"Uh oh." I shook my head. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea."

Momiji shrugged. "Oh well, not too much damage done." He looked up at me. "You wanna come inside? Tohru and Kyo are here too. And Hari's coming later." For some reason he looked very happy about this.

"Hari?" I asked, confused. "Oh, he's another Sohma. Another Sohma cousin, you can meet him when he comes soon." Momiji explained.

"Right." I commented and walked into the house, trying to remember where the kitchen was. I had gotten lost once again. How hard is it to find a room? Pretty hard, especially in this house. Anyway, a rough voice asked from behind me.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" I turned around to see orange-top, no wai, Kyo, standing there.

"Oh, hi. Kyo right?" I walked over, waving slightly. "Yeah, but you didn't say why you're here." Kyo answered, causing me to think that he needs anger management classes, he's just so dang _loud_.

"Relax, I'm here with Mii. She should be around here somewhere if Shigure tortures her like she says he does." I stopped to listen for any shouting, whining or crying I expected to hear.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be as bad as she says. However it does make you feel sorry for her." We both spun to see Yuki and Tohru standing in the doorway.

"Yes, mii does have a tendency to exaggerate. It's good to see you two again." No, I am not making fun of my friend, she really does over exaggerate, _a lot_.

Yuki smiled at me, "The same to you. Miss Honda, do you need help with the groceries?" Wow he was polite, almost the exact opposite of Kyo.

Tohru stuttered, "Oh, I-I'm fine Yuki. I'll just put them away on my own." She picked up the bags and carried them towards the kitchen. Yuki opened his mouth to say something when there were pounding footsteps, and hands gripped my shoulders, and a voice said whiningly in my ear, "Beth, save me! Mii's gone crazy!"

"Shigure?" I turned my head to look at him as far as I could. "What do you mean 'crazy'?" He ducked down behind me again. "I mean crazy! She's absolutely mad!"

By the way Yuki and Kyo had left, rolling their eyes, to probably help Tohru, after Shigure had called Mii crazy.

"Well it was kind of your fault you know."

"What?" His voice raised several octaves in surprise. "Why is it my fault?" Then he heard Mii's angry voice coming closer. "Uh oh."

"It's your fault because you're the one who teases her mercilessly." A deep, indifferent voice scolded him and then thwacked Shigure on the head.

Shigure let go of my shoulders and rubbed his head where he had been thwacked. "Ouch! Hari that _hurt_." He turned to look pityingly at the man behind him.

"Good." The man, who was wearing a suit, and must have been crazy as wel, announced and withdrew the bag with which he had hit Shigure.

"Not." Then Shigure seemed to perk up a little. I turned and watched this amusing spectacle, I hadn't seen Shigure act like this before. "Did you bring Aya with you?"

The other man, or Hari I'm guessing his name was, looked around and then behind him. "Yes he did. He should arrive anytime now."

"Gure!" A voice even louder then Mii's shouted and came running in from outside.

"Shigure!" Mii shouted from right behind me, causing all of us to jump. Shigure's face went white as a sheet and I saw him mouth silently, "Uh oh."

"Why did you run away? You know you have a manuscript due and you said you were done!" She grabbed his collar and dragged him helplessly away down the hall, supposedly back to his office.

"I told him his teasing would catch up to him one day." Hari informed me… and then man standing behind him. I had a double take, if it _was_ a man. S/he had long, white hair and brilliant gold eyes.

"Ah Hari, your so smart. Gure should listen to you more." The white haired man said, draping himself over Hari's shoulders.

"Um, excuse me." I tried to interrupt. They stopped their friendly bickering to turn and look at me. Oopsie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Hari looked over at me with a faint expression of surprise.

"Ah, look at this lovely, young lady." White-hair came over to peer at me interestedly. "And what is your name?"

I felt myself blushing slightly. Geez, he isn't that cute, I had to scold myself.

Hari now hit white hair in the head. "Aya stop it, your embarrassing her." He looked over at me. "I apologize for my cousins behavior, he can be an obnoxious flirt."

I smiled back at him. "It's all right, I don't mind."

"Wonderful!" Aya launched himself at me and grabbed my arm. "I know, I will take you out to eat!"

"After Tohru has spent the entire day making dinner? You wouldn't dare do that to the poor girl." Hari scolded Aya again.

Aya looked surprised. "Of course not Hari! I would never hurt that wonderful girl with such a selfless act." He changed from having a hand at his heart to waving his arms around and sniffed tearfully. "How could you ever think of such a horrible crime!"

Suddenly Mii came running past us, shouting through her tears. "That's it Shigure! I've had enough. This is the last job I'm doing for you, after this we're done, find yourself a new editor!" And then she ran out the door and soon we could hear her running on the path.

Shigure came in, scratching his head. "Perhaps I went too far. I was just teasing her." He looked at us confusedly. "Am I that bad?"

Aya immediately rushed over to Shigure and clung onto him. "Of course not Gure, you are wonderful and will always find me by your side."

Shigure turned around to envelope Aya in a hug. "Oh Aya, I could never live without you! You are my rock and my stronghold." To my confusion they then let go and gave each other thumbs up, shouting, "Alright!"

I looked over at Hari who shrugged slightly back at me, walked over to the now chattering Aya and Shigure and thwacked them both on the head. "Stop it you two, your scaring the poor woman over there." He pointed over at me, what? I never said that!

There were mixed protests of-

"Hari, now that was very unnessary!"

"Hari, why did you do that, we weren't doing anything!" This last comment was made by Shigure, who then paused and asked, "What women?" He looked around and then noticed me behind them. "Oh Beth, I thought you had left with Mii. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He gave me an apologetic look which I waved off.

Then Aya pranced over to us, well it wasn't really a prance, I don't think Aya prances, and tapped Shigure on the shoulder. "Gure, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Shigure looked surprised. "Ah yes, of course, silly me."

Aya tapped Shigure on the nose. "You thought that you could keep her to yourself, didn't you?"

"Course not Aya, never ever." At a disbelieving kind of snort from Hari, he continued. "Beth, these are my cousins Ayame and Hatori, but you can call them Hari and Aya." He spun around, almost running into Aya. "Hari, Aya, this is Mii's friend Elizabeth Barnes, she's staying for dinner with us."

My mouth dropped open, "Since when?"

I heard Aya laugh. "You might want to ask her first Gure."

He looked up at me. "Don't you want to?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I think that's called manipulation, Shigure." Hari scolded from behind us.

"Um, sure." And just like that I was staying for dinner.

* * *

Ch 6

Sry, one note, any _italisized_ words are spoken in English. Just FYI. keep reading.

* * *

We were all seated around the table in the living room by now. One more cousin of Shigure's had shown up in the last few minutes, Momiji, from before, who was now sitting next to me, and reminded me of my little brother Peter, and Haru, short for Hatsuharu, who was sitting next to Yuki. If your wondering, next to Yuki on his other side was Tohru, then Kyo. On the end was Hari, sitting next to himself on his right was Aya, next to Shigure, then Yours truly, and finally Momiji.

It was a wonderful dinner Tohru had made, there was a large variety of food, all of which were disappearing rapidly.

"Mm, this is delicious Miss Honda." There were murmured agreements from around the table. Shigure nudged me and smiled, "What did I tell you? My little flowers cooking is music to the stomach!"

"Right." I stuck another spoonful of rice into my mouth. "Well it certainly is very excellent."

Tohru blushed, "Thank you very much."

"Hentai inu." I heard Yuki say under his breath. What did he mean by that?

"_I'm surrounded by weirdos."_ I whispered in English under my breath. Momiji looked at my with surprise written all over his face.

"What did you just say? It was in English right?" He moved closer to me, beaming excietedly.

I looked back at him a little surprised. Who gets so excited over a little English? "Yes, it was."

Momiji leaned forward. "Hey Shigure, did you know that your girlfriend speaks English?"

Shigure turned towards us, breaking off an animated conversation with Aya. He looked at me with a slight smile. "Yes, I know. She's wonderful isn't she?"

Then to my surprise he took my hand, kissed it romantically while winking at me, then let it go and resumed his conversation with Aya as if nothing had happened.

After, I caught Hari looking at me warily and saw him whisper worriedly to Shigure before I turned back to Momiji who was grinning at me. _"Ooo! You two are so cute!"_

But to my surprise he said it in English, stumbling slightly over the words. _"You speak English?"_

He nodded eagerly. _"Mm_ _hmm, but only just a little. I'm not very good at it yet."_ He started squirming a little. "_But you could teach me, please?"_ He made a very cute face.

I laughed, he was so cute! _"Sure, why not. Let's start."_

His face fell drastically. _"What, now?"_

I nodded. _"Yep, now tell me what you know so far."_ As he began listing things off I had to admit that he seemed to be much better then he had told me.

"_Well, that sounds like your better then your telling."_ I praised him, patting him lightly on the head.

Momiji beamed. _"Really? Thanks. So will you teach me then?"_

"_Course."_ I thought for a second about where to start him off. _"Well, I think we should start with how to hold a conversation. Don't worry, your ready."_

And with that I started coaching him in how to carry on a conversation in English. Our lesson continued throughout the rest of dinner, which might have been a good thing, since soon after we started Kyo and Yuki started arguing while Tohru tried to calm them down. Then, to top it off Shigure and Aya began to speak very loudly and enthusiastically. Hari, being the good 'ol policeman that he was, was trying to calm them down, with no luck.

There were identical cries of, "Hari! That hurt!" and, "How ungentlemanly of you!"

From Kyo came loud, angry shouts of heated insults and calm, quiet responses from Yuki. Momiji was bounding happily around Haru, who was watching him with a blank expression.

I stared at the chaotic scene in front of me. What was with this family? They were so… well, energetic was one word for it, but it didn't cover everything.

"Well, I guess we should leave, its getting late." Haru commented, getting up from his seat and then caught Momiji by his collar and practically dragged him out of the house.

I looked after them and decided to follow their example. "I should go too. It was nice meeting you two." I told Hari and Aya, bobbing my head a little. "And thanks for dinner Tohru." I stood up and rearranged my clothes a little.

Shigure leapt up along with me. "I'll walk you home. Just hold on a second, I need to go grab something!" With that he quickly ran out of the room, leaving us alone in awe.

"Well," Aya piped up, "I don't see why Gure gets the honor of escorting such a lovely lady home."

Hari looked surprised and leaned towards him. "Could it be that you're jealous?"

"Of course not! How could you think of such a thing?" Aya protested. Before Aya could continue, Gure came back in carrying my coat and another which must have been his. He walked up behind me and helped me put mine one.

Then he put his on with a little trouble, I don't think he had worn it for awhile. "Well, farewell all, I'll be back later." He went over and hugged Hari and Aya. "Night you guys."

"Be careful." Hari warned. "We will." Gure agreed and proceeded to lead me out of the house.

"Thanks for walking me home Gure." I continued walking, staring at the ground. He waved a hand. "Think nothing of it Ellie."

* * *

Ooooooooooo, CUTE! even if I do say so myself. Here starts the romance part! Sry for making you wait so long. There's more coming in the next chapter, and I'm going to try to update soon, promise.

Actually, not to ruin anything, but I have a lot more chapters written, so I just have to type and update them. Plus I'm planning on doubling up the chapters until I get to where I stopped writing. But I will tell you that I wrote up until Ellie finds out about the curse. But youll have to wait!

To my reviewers:

hardcore: Im glad you like it! And I'm glad that its believable, I was hoping it would be that way. Ill try!

Tuki: good point. thanks for the compliment and I promise.

kitkit: Thanks, and just keep trying. I wasn't too good when I started writing either. I promise, no kyo stuff.

* * *

There we go! Ill try to update later today! Please read and review! Thanks!

-miji-chan


	4. Chapter 5

Four Seasons

Hey everyone! I decided to give you a double update again, lucky you! And it wont be too long before I update again! Please read and review!

**

* * *

Ch. 7**

We continued walking in silence until we came to the main road. Then Gure broke it by taking my hand and then said, without turning, "Ellie, I'm sorry if Momiji embarrassed you. He can be an outspoken, energetic handful sometimes."

I looked over at him. Was this why he had been so quiet? Cause he thought he had embarrassed me? "No, not at all! Actually he's very cute. He reminds me of…" My voice broke again as I tried to contain my tears from thinking of Peter.

"Ellie?" I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to say anything to upset you."

I laughed and wiped away my tears. "No, its okay, its not your fault at all." He gently turned me so I was facing him. "Your sure? Will you tell me what all the waterworks were for then?"

"You're very poetic at times." I commented. "It was nothing to worry about," I paused, "just old memories."

He understood my warning look and said, "Alright, I won't ask. But it really didn't bother you?"

How cute, he was worried about me! I lightly tapped him on the top of his head, there wasn't too much of a height difference. "Stop being such a worry wart Gure. I'm really fine with it. But I think its cute that your worried about me." Then, throwing caution to the winds, I lightly pecked him on the cheek.

Gure turned towards me and stopped abruptly. His expression was almost identical to Mii's 'deer in the headlight' look. "Ellie, I-" He said slowly. I smiled sadly at him and brushed his bangs away from his lovely chocolate brown eyes. "Its alright, I understand." I had to look away from him. "It was stupid of me, forget it." I felt really bad that I had led him on like that.

"Ellie." I heard him say my name and then his lips were locked on mine. I pushed against his slightly and our kiss became a loving, romantic one. When we finally broke the kiss both of us were smiling and I was fully, one hundred percent in love with him.

He reached past me to run his fingers through my hair. I grinned happily at him, it felt so good. Then he leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine and smiled back at me. We stayed that way for a few minutes… staring into each others eyes, it was quite romantic.

"I suppose I should be getting you back to your apartment." He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine, with his hand still in my hair.

"I guess so." I agreed reluctantly, I was enjoying his presence too much.

"Alright then, we should start off." And to my dislike he removed his hand and turned so we were facing each other again. He took my hand and gently led me down the street towards Mii and my apartment. "Do we have to?" I pleaded, swinging our linked hands.

"Yes we do. Our dear Mii will no doubt be worried sick about you. Are we close to your apartment?" He looked up and down the street around us.

I sighed, I really didn't want to tell him, but, "yes, its up here." I reluctantly led him up the street to in front of our apartment. "Well, here we are." I announced lamely.

"I had a nice time with you tonight." Gure said and gently kissed me. But a few seconds later he stepped back from me. "I should go."

I shook my head and tightened my grip on his arms. "Please, stay."

"I'm sorry darling, I can't." He gently took my hands and smiled at me so charmingly that I had to smile back. "But before I go I have something for you." Gure reached inside his robe and pulled out a thick brown envelope package.

I took it from him and began to turn it over and inspect it. "What is this?" I asked, finally looking up at him, stumped.

He smiled playfully at me. "Never you mind." Gure tapped me on the nose. "Just remember to give it to Mii for me."

My happy mood broke. "W-what? You mean this isn't for me?" I felt like crying.

Gure looked very surprised. "I'm sorry, did you think it was? I didn't mean to-"

I shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. "It's okay. Forget it, it was my fault." When he didn't protest I slowly removed my finger. "But, before you go,"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again?"

There was a moment of silence while he stood there looking at me, his expression unreadable. Then he smiled, laughed and bent down to kiss me again.

We stood there for a few minutes, kissing each other under the bright beam from our porch light. Then I stepped away and smiled at him, "Alright, that's good. You can go now."

There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but when he smiled it was gone. "I'm glad to have your permission." Gure laughed and leaned forward to give me a fast peck on the cheek, but before he came too close I stepped back out of reach.

He straightened again and gave me a puzzled look, but I shrugged back to him. "Alright I'll see you later." Gure began walking away, then he turned back, waved and called, "Come visit me whenever you like. Soon preferably."

I laughed and waved back, "Alright, I will!" I watched him walk away, then unlocked the door and went inside. "I'm home!" I called after seeing that some lights were still on in the living room. I hung up my coat, slipped off my shoes and advanced further inside.

Mii looked up from her spot on the couch as I entered the room. "Hey, your back."

I stared at her. "Yeah I am." I had expected her to act more worried. "Sorry that I didn't leave with you, but Shigure invited me to dinner and I decided to stay."

She sniffed and I realized that she actually had been worried. "No, its fine, I understand. Just leave me in my own, I'll fend for myself, somehow. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Then she bent over and began crying loudly.

I sighed, shook my head and went over to sit next to her on the couch. I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I think I have something that will cheer you up." Mii straightened, wiped her eyes and looked up at me. "You do?"

"Mm hmm."

She looked at me with disbelief written all over her face. "What?"

"This." I held up the package so she could see it. Mii screeched loudly right in my ear, leapt up and grabbed it put of my hands. She looked at me, no sign of her former sadness or worry, smiling delightedly. "How did you get this?"

I smiled at her, "Gure gave it to me, free." Mii stared at me wide-eyed and unconsciously her mouth dropped open. After she sat like that for a few minutes, Mii summarized her thoughts in one word. "What?"

"Yep." I leaned forward, very much enjoying this. "And," I paused for effort, "without me even having to ask."

"WHAT!" Geez, I think the people back in America could even hear her yelling.

"Mii, please stop before I totally loose my hearing." I put a finger in my ear and began twisting it around.

Next she grabbed my arms and started shaking me. "How did you get him to do that? How are you still **alive** and **sane**?" Great, now I have a headache, a really bad one. I wonder how I can stop her, oh I know. "Cause he loves me." I smiled secretly at her.

"Really?" Good, she didn't sound as upset anymore. "Oh that's wonderful! You two are so cute together!"

I dipped my head blushing. "Thanks." She patted me on the back and smiled secretively.

"So, have you kissed yet?"

"Yes, several times actually. He's very good at it." I couldn't look at Mii, otherwise I knew I would laugh at her expression.

"This is excellent!" Mii clapped her hands together and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Now that you two are together, I can use you to make him give me his manuscripts! And he won't be able to tease me, or anything." She hugged me tightly.

I was confused, "Um okay." That made no sense. "But no using me to manipulate Gure, that's no fair." I stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. Night."

Mii turned on the couch to watch me walk down the hallway and into our bedroom. "Goodnight!" Mii called after me. I waved back and closed the door.

**

* * *

Ch 8**

After three days of moping around the house, varying my time between baking, our cookie jar and freezer were now stuffed, watching TV, stupid fake soap operas, and thinking about Shigure, I decided to go visit him.

I think Mii was glad to see me leave, she didn't say anything, but I know she was running out of patience with me. After all, I had set the smoke alarm off twice, broken the T.V. remote three times and the DVD/VCR player once, I had gotten upset with the Two Towers DVD, and hadn't gotten dressed in three days, long live PJ's!

When I had gotten dressed in a new pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt covered with a warm sweater, I walked down to Mii's office, and opened the door.

"Mii?" She was laying on the couch looking over Gure's manuscript listening to music. I tapped her on the shoulder and stood back as she jumped and let out a strangled yell.

She took her headphones out and turned towards me breathing heavily. "Beth! You scared me." Mii looked at me more closely. "You're dressed." She made it sound like a miracle.

"Good job Sherlock." I teased her, but when it was obvious she didn't get the joke I gave up. "Never mind. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out."

Mii looked surprised. "Really? Where?" I sighed, she couldn't just let me go without knowing exactly where I was going, Although I suppose it was partly my fault. "I'm going to visit Gure if you must know."

Mii winked at me and smiled widely. "I should have known. Alright, go ahead. Remind him that he needs to have a rough draft of the first three chapters of his new book ready for me in a few weeks."

"I will. See you." I waved goodbye and walked out of the room. As I passed through the hallway I grabbed my coat and a set of keys, then walked out, closing and locking the door behind me.

I turned the corner in the path leading up to Gure's house and then house finally came into view. The door was open so I took my shoes off and wandered inside.

After wandering around a little I found Yuki and Tohru in the living room leaning over school books, talking quietly. They stopped and looked up when I knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Hello." Tohru greeted me cautiously, bobbing her head a little. "Hello." I responded, also bobbing my head a little.

"Are you looking for Shigure?" Yuki asked, smiling slightly, "He's in his office, working for once."

"Thanks." I stepped back out of the room and looked around me, turning.

"Its down the hallway, second door on the right." Tohru told me, pointing her hand that way.

"Thanks." I thanked her and followed her directions down the hall. When I came to the correct door I knocked on it and slowly pushed it open.

Inside I saw Gure sitting at a low desk with a computer on one side and stacks of paper that had been written on in front of him. The garbage pail at the end of the desk was overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Gure?" I asked, walking in and tapped him on the shoulder.

He stopped writing and looked up at me through oval black rimmed glasses. He wore glasses? "Ellie!" He whipped his glasses off, set them on the table and stood up to take my hand, kiss it and then kiss my again on the lips. "I'm so glad you came. Now I have a reason to stop writing." Gure exclaimed after we finished the kiss.

I tapped him lightly on the nose. "Speaking of writing, Mii told me to tell you that she expects a rough draft of the first three chapters of your new book."

Gure looked pityingly at me. "What does she thing I'm working on? She doesn't trust me at all!" I smiled at him. "I do though." And kissed him again, longer this time. As we were kissing Kyo walked by and when he saw us he muttered, "Sheesh, get a room will you?" Then continued on his way.

We split apart and looked at each other for a few minutes before breaking out into laughter. "Guess we learned that lesson." I said, giggling and he responded, "Silly teenagers."

"So your actually working then?" I asked after we were able to stop laughing. "Of course. Actually," he leaned in secretively. "I'm almost done with the rough draft of the first two chapters, but don't tell Mii."

"Of course not." I agreed, then, on a sudden whim, I leaned around him and picked up the pages that had writing on them. Leafing through them I read a few sentences here and there, it was obviously another of his romance stories. "Do you write anything other then romance?" I teased him.

Gure laughed and scratched the top of his head. "Not really, I need someway to get romance in my life."

I pouted playfully. "But you have me now."

"Yes I do." He leaned towards me and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

I stayed with Shigure for most of the rest of the day. For the first few hours we talked, teasing and making fun of each other, and swapping stories. We talked about our families a little bit, but both of us seemed more comfortable avoiding the subject.

Then Kyo stuck his head in the door and told Gure, "Stop yapping you stupid mutt and get working. You need to pay for this house somehow." After, he looked around at me, "and you, stop encouraging him!" Then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"I suppose I should start writing again." Gure said, then sighed and scratched his head again.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked from my comfortable spot, leaning against the wall on the left side of the door.

He waved a hand as he shifted position so he was sitting cross legged in front of the desk, "No, of course not. Stay, there's some books on the bookshelf if you want to read them." Then he picked up a pencil and the only sound in the room was the scratching of his pen on the paper.

After a few minutes of silence and deep thinking on my part, I asked him, "What year is this?"

He stopped writing and turned to me smiling humorously, "2001." (A/N: I made that up)

"I knew that!" I shouted, looking for something to throw at him, but alas, there was nothing. Instead I glared at him. "I meant what zodiac year is it?" I clarified, then caught his expression. Looking serious for once he asked me, "You know about the Chinese zodiac?"

I decided to humor him. "Well, after living in Japan for 15 years you kind of pick it up. But will you tell me what year this is?"

"Snake." Gure answered simply and began writing again. I stared at him, why was he so upset about my question? "And next year?"

"Horse." How did he know that? Had Gure memorized the entire zodiac or something weird like that? "What's the rest of the zodiac?" I quizzed him.

"Sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, boar, rat, cow, tiger, rabbit and dragon." He listed them off and somehow managed to keep writing at the same time.

"Alright, I give up. How did you know that?" I stood up and walked over to stand behind his shoulder.

He paused, looked up and smiled at me. I noticed he had put his glasses back on. "Just lucky I guess. When you get bored you start memorizing weird things."

"Right." I didn't believe him but decided to leave it at that, for now. "What is your story about?"

Shigure smiled. "Romance, we talked about it already. Remember, you complained that I only wrote romance."

"Of course I remember." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But what's the plot, the story line?"

"The plot," He told me, as he unwrapped my arms from his neck, "is about two lovers who meet during the summer but can't find each other after the summers over." Gure smiled at me. "You know, just one of my usual plots."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully with a finger. "Why don't you try something different?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, "Like what exactly?"

Shrugging I answered, "I don't know, like something about an arranged marriage, or two people who don't like each other but slowly fall in love."

Shigure grinned at me. "You could be a novelist yourself Ellie. With just a little practice of course."

"But never as good as you of course."

"Course not." He tapped his chin with the pen. "But I suppose those are good ideas."

"Thank you." I thanked him, bowing mockingly.

"Dinners ready!" Tohru told us, sticking her head into the room. "Alright my flower, I'll be right there." Shigure told her smiling, then she ducked back out of the room. "Are you staying?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I should get back to Mii. She might strangle herself if she gets too upset." I put my coat back on and was halfway down the hall when I heard Gure calling after me.

"Ellie wait!" I turned to see him running after me and then skid to a halt in front of me. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

I looked at him confusedly and tilted my head a little, "No, I don't think so."

He smiled. "Do you want to go on a date with me then?" I laughed, "Are you kidding me? Of course I do!" I resisted the urge to hug him, I had gotten the feeling that the Sohma's weren't a very touchy feely family.

"Wonderful. Do you want to come over around five?" He asked, running his hand through my hair.

"You know, its traditional for the guy to pick up the woman at her place on the night of the date." I chided him. He smiled back at me. "Well I guess I'm not a traditional guy." Then he leaned forward and kissed me again.

"That's alright, I'll see you at five then." I agreed and walked down the hall, leaving Gure standing in the hall smiling to himself.

* * *

There you go! Happy b-day or w/e. I luv spring break, I know ive said that alot, but I do. Anyways, I hope to update this again soon. And all my other stories as well, so keep your eyes peeled. Ew, now that I think of it that is a very gross expression.

To my reviewer:

Yes, there was only one this time, but I know its only cause there's only one day between updates. Im not worried, but please KEEP REVIEWING! AND READING!

Anyways:

hardcore: Yep, did you like the fluff in these two as well? More coming, promise. What do you expect, anyone would get lost in the Sohma chaos. Don;t worry, there is more coming.

* * *

All right, thats it for now. I promise to update again soon, and next chapter... THE DATE! and guess who shows up during it? Dum dum dum.

Tee hee, I love this. See y'all later, but soon...

-miji-chan


	5. Chapter 6

Four Seasons

**Ch 9**

Hello everyone and welcome back! Sry it took so long for me to update, next time will be quicker, promise. Please read and review! Id love you!

**

* * *

**

As soon as I got home and walked in the door Mii asked me what had happened. When I asked why she had asked she said that I looked happier then she had ever seen me before. Gee thanks. Just call me Miss Moody. Gah.

"So, what happened?" She asked again, looking at me with wide, questioning eyes.

I scratched the back of my neck, a habit I'd picked up from Gure, before telling her, "Gure and I have a date tomorrow night."

Mii squealed delightedly and gathered me in a hug. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting, you have to let me help you get ready!"

I sighed and waved a hand, "Sure." Giving in right away instead of stringing it out into a lengthy debate.

Once again Mii squealed and clapped her hands together. "Excellent! So, when's your date?"

"Tomorrow night at five." I informed her. She scrunched her nose at me. "Isn't that a little early for a dinner date?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But its fine with me. I like early dinners."

"Is he picking you up then?" She was hazardly very curious about this. "No, I'm going over to his house first,' She made an annoyed noise, "I don't mind."

For my outfit Mii had insisted on me wearing a nice somewhat casual kimono, yes a kimono, obviously she didn't go out on many dates any more. However I wanted towear just a long skirt and nice blouse. After many mini 'cat fights' I had eventually won and was now wearing a pale blue ankle length skirt, an off-white ¾ sleeve blouse, pale blue somewhat high heels and had my hair up in a half ponytail… just in case you wanted to know.

Presently I was on my way to Gure's house, walking of course. My mind was reeling with excitement and anticipation and I can't help but think that this will be fun. Before Mii introduced me to Shigure (and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru of course) I hadn't really gotten out much.

I could now see the house in the distance and as I got closer suddenly loud bursts of shouting could be heard coming from it. I cautiously entered the house, taking off my shoes at the door and followed the shouting through the house. Then I happened upon Tohru, standing at a door leading to a very large back yard, biting her nail and looking worriedly at…

My mouth fell open and had to blink a few times before my brain was able to register the sight before me. Yuki and Kyo were furiously fist fighting against each other, once in a while drawing breath to shout insults at the other.

To my eyes, as I was watching them fight, it seemed like they were evenly matched, although Yuki was a little faster then Kyo. One glance at Tohru showed that she was still worried at the concept of her housemates fighting. Feeling sorry for the poor girl I walked forwards towards the dueling pair, just out of striking distance. I stood there for a few seconds, watching them and calculating.

Then, just at the right time, I dashed forward, grabbed Kyo by the collar and pulled him back. He started yelling and insulting me while Yuki stopped and stood in place, staring at us.

"Now Kyo, why don't you be a good boy and go apologize to Tohru for worrying her so much?" I suggested keeping my voice firm.

"Why the heck should I do that? It's all that stupid rats fault!" Kyo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Yuki.

I lightly thwacked him on the head, an idea I had gotten from Hari, and said, "Because you've upset her and you should apologize for that."

"Still, I don't see why-" Kyo started protesting again until I began to softly growl at him and narrowed my eyes. "Fine, I will. Just let go of me!" Kyo amended. I smiled and let go of his collar which after I did so he was off like a shot to Tohru's side. (does anyone really use that expression?)

I turned next to Yuki who was standing still in the same place. "Ya know you should probably apologize to Tohru as well."

He nodded. "I will, I didn't mean to upset Miss Honda." Yuki looked up at me and gave me an odd look. "Have you had any martial arts training by chance Miss Barnes?"

Before I could answer, was I that obvious, Gure spoke from by the back door behind us, "Ellie! You're here. But you're here a little early, I'm not dressed yet."

I turned to see him standing in the empty doorway, dressed in one of his usual robes. Glancing over his outfit I pleaded, "Please don't tell me your wearing that tonight."

His face fell. "What, don't you like it?" He did a little twirl to show it off and smoothed it down to put his hands in the pockets.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Please tell me your joking."

"Of course." He said smiling happily at me. I rolled my eyes at this and walked up to him. When I was close enough I thwacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Gure exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Why'd you do that?"

"I took a hint from Hari. Plus it works well." I smiled teasingly at him. "No fair!" He protested, then I kissed him on the cheek. "Just go get ready please."

"Alright." Gure agreed, kissed my on the lips and walked back into the house. Seeing as Yuki, Tohru and Kyo had already left, and Shigure had just done so, I found myself alone in the back yard. In search of somewhere to rest my tired feet I went back into the house.

An hour later the two of us were finally ready to leave. We put on our coats, Gure was wearing a suit, amazing I know, and walked out of the house.

"Be safe you two!" Tohru called from by the front door. Shigure stopped and turned back to wave.

"Thank you dear Tohru." Yuki and Kyo came to stand protectively by her side. "Take good care of my flower you two! Be sure not to do anything harmful to her while we're gone."

He chortled happily as we walked away to mixed cries of "Pervert!" and "that's disgusting!" from Yuki and Kyo.

After Kyo had retreated to the roof muttering something about old perverts, Gure went back over to Yuki. "You know Yuki, you should come along with us. Oh, I've got an idea, bring Tohru along and we can have a double date." At the horrified look on Yuki's face Gure added, "No, no. You won't have to sit with us, I promise."

Yuki gave an indifferent shrug and looked at us uncertainly. Tohru clapped her hands together, "That sounds like fun! Let's go Yuki!"

He smiled at her, "Alright Miss Honda, we can go." Yuki smiled even wider when she smiled and rushed inside to get their coats. "We'll follow after you." Yuki told Shigure and me, and then waved us on. Gure nodded, took my hand again, and we walked together away from the house.

* * *

Okay, thats it for now. I apoligze about the fluff, even if it was minor. And coming up next is what you've all been waiting for... THE DATE! Along with a guest appearence by '...' thats right folks, my lips are sealed. So youll just have to wait. Tee hee, Im soooo evil. 

I promise to update sooner then I did this time and hope to update all of my stories this weekend. For further info check my profile. Thanks. ;)

To my wonderful reviewers:

Tuki: Yes, isnt fluff wonderful. And i decided to add some more. Yea, I know she'll have to find out about the curse sometime, and ill let you in on a little secret, thatll happen very soon. notnext chapter but the chapter after next contains a very big suprise! Ive writtten two more chapters but decided to stop there and update those.

Tuki (again): I know, I luv Miji too! swoons kay, Im done. Yeah, i hoped to add a little more english in, especiallly between Miji and Beth. Im glad you liked it, actually I had a little trouble with that, but im glad you liked the result. I know, isnt that just like him. He sooooo cute. Your welcome and i hope to soon.

hardcore: im glad i suprised you, but was it quick? I didnt really notice blushes oh well. Yes, they did i like fluff too. And as i mentioned before, shell find out about the curse... soon. You just have to be a little patient. cheerleader style I know you can do it! Your welcome and i hope to speed up my updating timing.

Indigo: Thank you and im glad you think so. I hope to keep it up. ;)

* * *

Thats all for now! Please keep reading and reviewing! I luv you all!

-miji-chan


	6. Ch 7

Four Seasons

Ch 8

Hello everyone! Sry it took me so long to update this again. But this chapter was 19.5 pages in my notebook and 14 in Word. I would also like to point out that its over 4500 words. So if anyone every said I don't write long chapters: your wrong, this is my evidence.

And now, for the long-awaited Ch 10! Please enjoy, read and review!

* * *

We were seated right away, and in a nice booth by the window, when Shigure had told the waitress that he was a Sohma. Actually, she had seemed to be flustered and her hands had been shaking when she had given us our menus. 

I took a sip of my water and was looking around when Gure spoke, "That could be called one of the perks of being from such a large and powerful family.

Alarmed at his tone I looked up worriedly. However, he was smiling and staring out the window. I asked cautiously, "Do you like your family?"

Gure made a weird half laugh half sneeze then turned towards me. "You've met some of my cousins, what do you think?" He raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"You mean Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hari, Momiji, Aya and Hari are all your cousins?" I asked astonished.

"Everyone you name except for Tohru yes." He smiled and tilted his head slightly, "but I thought you knew."

I thought for a moment, racking my memories. "Yeah, I guess I knew Haru, Momiji and Hari were, but only because they mentioned it."

"Hmm." Shigure said thoughtfully, but before he could speak again, the waitress came back.

"What would you folks like to drink?" She asked perkily, but still acted a little self-conscious.

"I'll have a glass of white whine thanks." I told her, and then pretended to scan the menu.

"Just a beer thanks." Gure ordered, and then winked at me over the top of his menu.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." And with that, she scuttled away.

"What were you saying?" I reminded Gure who started a little. "Sorry." I added when he stared at me.

"That's alright, I just zoned out a little," He laughed. "Sorry. What I was going to say is that I have many more cousins for you to meet," he added as an afterthought, "and the family head of course."

"You have a family head?" I asked surprised, I hadn't expected that.

"Mm hmm. I guess with such a large family it's a necessity." He sounded sad for some reason and rested his chin on his hand. Then he caught sight of something and seemed to perk up a little. "Look Ellie, it seems like Yuki and Tohru were able to finally catch up to us. Don't they look cute together?" Gure exclaimed, pointing behind me.

I turned around to see Yuki and Tohru come in, being seated by another waiter. Ours had recently returned to set down our drinks in front of us and then walk off. "Yes they do." I answered smiling a little. They really did.

Both of us took a sip of our drinks and began reading the menus in silence. I wondered how Kyo would react when or if he found out Yuki and Tohru were out on a date. Ooo that beef, chili and rice plate looked good. Maybe I should order that. "What are you thinking of getting?"

Shigure looked up at me. "I'm not sure. I hadn't really decided yet."

"Does anything sound good to you?" Was I being too nosy about it?

"Yes, the soup, or beef plate. Or maybe a salad?" He laughed, "Basically everything."

I shook my head at him, "You'll have to decide soon Gure, and we have to eat soon."

And ironically just after I said that the waitress came back and asked for our order. "So what can I get for you folks?"

I stole a glance at Gure, winked and told her, "I'll have the beef plate," I held up my empty wine glass, "and can I have a refill please?" She nodded and took my glass. "And for you sir?"

Shigure looked up at her surprised, and then smiled, "I'll have the miso soup."

"Do you want bread with that?" She said as she wrote something on her notepad.

"Yes please."

"Alright then, I'll be back when they're ready." The waitress left leaving us alone once again.

"Hey Gure, can I ask you something that's slightly personal?" I asked, taking a sip of my wine, recently returned.

He looked over at me and slightly tipped his head. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you talk to or see your parents very much anymore?" His face paled a little and when I caught his eyes, they were slightly distant.

"No, we rarely see each other. I believe we've grown quite distant." I noticed his voice was slightly indifferent as well.

"That's sad. I know how you feel, when I was twelve my mom and I ran away from America and moved here to Japan." I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. "I haven't seen my brothers or sister since then. And," I bit my lip, "my mom died a little while after I graduated from high school."

"I'm sorry Ellie. I didn't know, that's very sad." Gure smiled sadly at me and I could tell he was really being sincere, he did know what it felt like.

Then when I glanced up at him through my bangs, I noticed that he was staring worriedly at something behind me and his face had gone pale again. I turned to look but he stopped me with a quick wave of his hand. "Gure?" I asked questioningly.

He sat still for a few more minutes before telling me in whisper while barely moving his lips, "Alright, now turn around _very slowly_ and don't look too curious." I followed his directions but couldn't see the person he was so worried about.

"Good, now see the long, black haired person wearing all black by the entrance?" I nodded, but had to think, so what about the person? Although he did look a little creepy.

"That's the head of our family. His name is Akito Sohma. Let's just hope he doesn't see… oh dear." I blanched at this new piece of information, and then followed his gaze as Akito walked over to the table where Yuki and Tohru were sitting and began talking to them.

"What's the matter Gure? What's wrong?" I asked after seeing how worried he looked.

Gure looked over at me for a few seconds, then went back to watching Yuki, Tohru, Akito and russet-hair who had been following the head around, I guessed he was a servant or something.

"To summarize a _long, dark_ story, Akito is an object of terror for Yuki. I don't think he's ever really gotten over it." He told me, and then frowned as Akito, and russet-hair, left Yuki and Tohru to walk towards us.

As Akito, and russet-hair, came near Shigure changed his frown from a frown to a happy smile. I drank the rest of the wine in my glass in one gulp and forced myself to smile.

When the head came within hearing range and stopped to stand in front of our table, Shigure greeted him, "Hello Akito-sama."

Akito smiled and nodded to Gure. "Shigure, you don't come visit me often enough. I've been missing you." He slid into the seat next to Gure and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry Akito-sama. I would visit you but I've been busy with my work." Shigure told the head, shooting me a warning look while I tried not to snicker about his 'work.'

Then I noticed that Akito was gazing coldly at me, and that his head was on Gure's shoulder. "And who are you?"

Before I could introduce myself, Gure did. "She's a friend of my editor Akito-sama. Elizabeth Barnes."

Akito acknowledged me with a brief nod, not looking at me as coldly as before. "I am Akito, head of the Sohma family, and this is Kureno, my personal assistant." Akito introduced himself, then russet-hair who gave a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you Akito-san, Kureno-san." I said politely, making sure to continue smiling.

"How long are you planning on staying out of the estate Akito-sama?" Shigure asked curiously, but Akito glared at him.

"Why do you care? You don't know what it's like being family head!" Akito asked him irritably, leaning away.

Shigure wrapped his arm around Akito, pulling him close again. "Your right Akito, I don't know what its like. But I do care about you." Gure said, then tapped Akito on the nose causing him to turn away and cross his arms, although he still leaned against Shigure. It seemed to me that even though Akito looked annoyed, he was actually happy about Gure's comment.

"Akito-sama, we should return to the main house. You told them that we would only be gone for an hour." I looked up at the quiet voice to see russet-hair, or Kureno as he was called, speaking to Akito.

"They can wait." Akito waved a hand. "I want to spend a little more time with Shigure and his friend."

"But Akito-sama." Kureno protested, sounding a little worried.

Akito glared at him, "Fine, we'll go if you think people will be so worried. Not that I care or anything." He added hastily when Kureno's expression cleared and a hint of a smile appeared. Sheesh, do the Sohma's _ever_ smile?

Kureno helped Akito to slide out of the booth and stand up. "Shigure, come visit me soon. It was nice meeting you Miss Elizabeth." Akito told them, then waved and walked away out of the resteraunt.

We sat in silence, alternatively taking sips of our beverages. (The waitress had come and refilled them while Akito and Kureno were talking, but had quickly hurried away when Akito had glared at her.) Finally, I said, "Well that was interesting, wasn't it?" I tried to sound cheerful but failed in my tone.

He turned towards me, smiling slightly, his chin resting on his hand but his eyes were still a little cold. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't expect for you to meet Akito so soon. You really need a little preparation before you meet him."

When I didn't respond he began to look worried and leaned forward. "Ellie, are you alright? I know Akito can seem intimidating, and I-"

I looked up and smiled at him, "Yes he was, but I'm fine, really." He still looked slightly worried. "I was wondering,"

"Yes?"

"Is Hari blind in his left eye?" When I finished my question, Gure looked very surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Heh, so I was right. I shrugged slightly. "Just little things I noticed." When he looked at me curiously I continued, "How Hari combs his hair over that eye, how when you talk to him and his back's to you Hari tends to turn to his right to look at you," I shrugged, "just little things like that."

Gure smiled. "You seem to be very observant." He sighed, "Yes, Hari's blind in his left eye. It was an accident, or so Akito claims."

I leaned forward, interested in what sounded like an intriguing tale. Gure winked at me, "You want to know about it don't you?" I nodded eagerly. "Alright, settle in then. I'll tell you."

I took a sip of my wine and pushed it towards the end of the table so the waitress would get the hint to refill my glass. Then I leaned back in my chair as Gure began.

"Well, do you remember when I told you that Hari is a doctor?" I nodded. "When we were all younger, this was perhaps five or so years ago (?), an assistant were assigned (?) to Hari, to study under him you know? Her name was Kana; she was also a Sohma although neither of us had met her before. They didn't take to each other at first; Hari was slightly cold and indifferent to her, while Kana was nearly always happy and smiled at almost every little thing, like dear Tohru in fact. The first time they met Kana asked Hari a question. It was just after she had noticed that it was snowing and mentioned how much she loved the snow. Kana turned to Haru and asked," He turned towards me, smiling solemnly, "'Hey, here's a question for you. When the snow melts, what does it become?' Hari still uses that question when he meets people, to judge them. I suppose he's already asked you."

I started when he said this; I had become so taken in by the story, and could only shake my head.

Gure laughed, "That's unexpected, I thought that he asked you by now. Anyways, Hari, being the practical person he is, answered, 'Why it becomes water of course.' Well Kana made a 'buzzing' noise and said, 'Bzz bzz bzz! Wrong, it becomes Spring.'

He smiled and tilted his head slightly, "After a few weeks together they were able to stand each other a little easier. Actually, _Hari_ was able to stand her easier. But after spending more and more time together they fell in love." Gure smiled sadly. "They were very cute together, I don't think I've ever seen Hari smile or laugh more often in my life. Kana was very happy as well. You could tell they were a couple, always by each others side and all." Gure sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That went on for a few months, or perhaps half a year I can't remember exactly, when Hari and Kana came up with the idea of getting married. Not the best idea when you're a member of the Sohma family, and definitely not when Akito is the head of your family. Anyway, Hari and Kana went to get Akito's permission to marry. Aya and I made sure to be close by in case Akito's temper got out of control."

Gure swallowed the rest of his beer before continuing, and I also drank another glass of wine, the waitress had gotten the hint, I knew I would have a hangover tomorrow but now I didn't really care.

"Well, not five minutes after Hari and Kana went inside to talk to Akito, Aya and I heard loud yelling coming from that room. We rushed to it; I got there first, and slid the door open to see Hari kneeling in front of Akito who was screaming at Kana. Hari, "Gure sighed and looked at me tiredly, "was kneeling, covering his left eye with his hand, blood flowing through his fingers with Kana sobbing uncontrollably a few feet behind him."

I choked back tears, the life of the Sohma's were just as awful as mine had been. How horrible, poor Hari.

"I ran to Akito and grabbed his arms to stop him from launching himself forward. Aya ran to Hari's side and helped him to stand up, then took him out of the room. After Akito settled down slightly I let go of him so he fell to the ground. Then I went to Kana's side and helped her to stand, after I glanced at Akito to make sure he wasn't going to do any more we left the room and went back to Hari's house."

After Gure finished we sat silently for a few minutes, not daring to glance at each other and only sipping on our drinks. Finally, however I had to ask a question that had been bothering me.

"What happened to Hari?"

Gure looked up at me, his eyes sad and set. I thought for a second that it was good to see that he had a serious side, even though he didn't show it very often. He smiled sadly, "You know most of it. We tried everything; Hari even tried to take the shards out himself, and went to the hospital. But there was nothing we could do. Now he's half-blind in that eye, it's why Hari wears his hair like that, to cover it.

"And Kana?" I heard myself ask as if from a distance.

At my question, Gure looked even sadder. "She felt like what happened to Hari was her fault. And her guilty conscience started eating her away inside until she couldn't stop crying."

"We couldn't do anything for her; she wouldn't believe that it wasn't her fault. Akito's angry words had cut her deeply, as I suppose they were meant to." Gure sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "Eventually she was too far in her own despair and there was only one thing we could think to do. Kana quit her apprenticeship (?) with Hari and left to go back to her own house in the Sohma compound. Hari and Kana haven't met since and I've heard that Kana's married now."

I took a sip pf wine and wiped away a few tears that had leaked from my eyes. Such a sad story, no wonder Hatori was the way he was, to loose your first love like that. Pausing I thought for a second, 'Why do I feel like that's not the entire story, like Gure's hiding something from me. It didn't seem to all connect, and why would Kana remarry after what happened with Hari and how much she loved him?'

"So that's why Hari's blind in that eye. He's gotten used to being blind I suppose, although he changed a lot after that." He smiled, with only a hint of his usual smile in it. "It's an old tale in the Sohma estate, well known and well told within the circle of my cousins. Hari doesn't tell it often, actually barely ever, probably because its such a sad and painful tale."

"Yes it is." I agreed nodding. "My family doesn't have such a horrible history, at least not that I can think of. Although most of my life has been sad, not very common like other people."

Gure looked at me curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. We don't need any more sad tales tonight. Think of something else to ask."

He smiled; luckily, he knew I was teasing him. "Alright then, I'll think of something." Gure paused and then when he caught sight of our waitress coming towards us he exclaimed with his usual gusto, "Aha! Here comes our delicious meal!"

The waitress, having heard the last part of Gure's speech, smiled as she set down the proper plates in front of us. "Well dig in and have a good meal."

We did as she said, picking up our silverware and starting to eat. I laughed slightly as I noticed that Gure slurped his soup, only a little however.

He looked up at me, eyebrows raised, "What is it?"

"You slurp." I giggled childishly; uh oh I think the wine was finally affecting my delicate system. Gure looked at me with askance.

"Yes, well you're drunk."

I wagged a finger in front of his face. "Ah uh, your just teasing me. And being very mean come to think of it."

He shook his head seriously. "I am not, you really are drunk." Gure wiped his forehead with one of his sleeves then glanced around us.

"Why aren't you drunk?" I asked him, speaking my thoughts, then added, "Not that I am of course."

I felt his hand on my head and realized that he had moved to sit next to me. "Because I, unlike you, can handle my liquor." He tapped me on my nose and I scrunched it with dislike. "I suppose we should leave and I should get you home. I'm not sure how."

Giggling again, I suggested, "Walking of course. How else, you don't have a car." Gure rolled his eyes, slid out of the booth to stand up and then turned to help me do the same.

We then walked over to the table where Yuki and Tohru were sitting, still eating; they had gotten their food before us. Gure was gently leading me and making sure to keep me upright.

"Yuki, Tohru I'm going to take Ellie home and then go home myself. Don't stay out too late you two." He winked at them and led me out of the restaurant. When we passed the front desk Gure stopped to tell the waitress, "Just send the charge for our table to the Sohma estate." Then we left, leaving a confused waitress behind us.

"Is it okay for you to put the charge on your house bill?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"I can't understand you Ellie, say that again." Gure told me, grabbing my arm after I started lagging behind him. I swallowed and closed my eyes for several seconds. When I opened them again I could see better and think straighter.

"I said, 'is it okay for you to have the charge for our food paid by the Main house?'" After I repeated myself, I realized that I had probably spoken in English before.

Gure shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. The amount will probably just be taken out of my bank account. They pay every time Kyo and Yuki ruin my house."

I laughed and then stopped when it made my head start pounding. "That must be nice."

Shigure spoke a little self-consciously. "I suppose, but it can make us Sohma's very selfish. And it's hard too, not everything in the Sohma family is fun and games."

"Gure, before, when Akito showed up and was talking to Yuki, you said Akito was an object of terror for Yuki. What did you mean?" I turned to look at him, but his face was hidden in shadows.

Then he turned and tapped me on the head again. "Why are I telling you all my family stories and I don't know any of yours?"

"Because I don't let things slip like you did, fortunately. Besides, I told you, I don't have any stories to tell."

Gure scratched his head thoughtfully. "Alright, you win. But don't forget," he smiled, "everyone has a story, and that includes you." He took my hand as we turned the corner. "Well, it would take a long time to tell the whole story."

"Not that you would mind." I muttered.

He laughed, "Right. But to summarize a little, when he was little Yuki's parents sold him to Akito as a playmate of sorts. Well, after a few years under Akito's personal care Akito began to lock Yuki in a dark room at the main house and began to repeatedly torture him, mentally and physically. Of course eventually Yuki stopped talking and responding to people. He started believing everything Akito told him and distanced himself from everyone. Currently Yuki is slowing recovering and starting to trust people again. Its Tohru that's helped him the most, she's been absolutely wonderful."

Gure stopped talking and rushed to my side to help support me when he noticed my shaking and crying. "Ellie? Ellie are you alright?" He grabbed my arms to help me remain standing. "If I knew alcohol affected you like this I wouldn't have let you drink wine."

I shook my head as much as I could and choked back a so. "It's not that." I protested, wiping my teary eyes on my sleeve. "When I was little, I went through something like that, because of my parents."

That was all I could manage to say before I started crying again. We stopped walking and Gure moved to stand in front of me. He pushed my hair out of my eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that Ellie, I really am."

I look at him through my wet eyes. I could tell he wanted to hug and hold me, but something was stopping him from doing so. "Thanks Gure. I-"

"Are you going to be okay?" He interrupted me, and I realized that he didn't want my apology. I laughed and wiped my eyes again. "Yes I'm fine. I just haven't thought about my childhood for a long time."

"That's fine, mine isn't really a fairytale either." He was quiet for a few minutes and I was still too upset to interrupt him. "Here's your apartment. Call me soon okay?" After I nodded he continued, "I had fun with you tonight, even with all the surprises."

"Me too." He kissed me on the head and began to walk away.

"Gure?" I called after him, still standing on the welcome mat. He stopped and turned to look at me, smiling. "Thank you."

Gure nodded, waved and continued walking away, leaving me on the lonely, dark doorstep reminiscing. After a few minutes, I felt dizzy and soon collapsed in a heap onto the mat, in front of my apartment door.

* * *

Ahhhhhh, how romantic. Wasn't it? But kinda fluffy too, sry bout that. Anyways, now youve learned more about Gure and Ellie. 

Next chapter: The Sohma's (Hari and Shigure in this case) and Ellie (Elizabeth) get the shock of their lives!

Next chapter might take me a while as well. I have most of it written in my notebook but I'm not quite done yet. Actually it might end up to be just as long as this chapter. lucky lucky you, not so lucky me. Man I wish i had my own computer. Anyone who wants to donate 3-500 dollars for that cause i would be overwhelmed and very very thankful.

As for the Sohma stories about Hari and Yuki and Akito, I do have back-up info for those. Hari's I based on the anime (i dont like how they do it in the manga, no offense of course to Ms Takaya of course) and on my interpretation of events and my imagination. Scary isnt it. As for Yuki and Akito, I basically summarized what it said in the manga in Vol 13 OUT NOW!

To my reviewers:

samgurl: Thanks, Ill try to, and you too! (short, one syllable words, arent I good! JK)

Tuki: yes, its that way for a purpose, and it is cute. Now I just need to think of a nickname for Shigure besides Gure. Anyone with ideas PLEASE TELL ME! I agree, english and fluff are good. )

hidden: interesting. And thank you, im sry u thought it was short, was this one better? Ill try to update more quickly, and well, now you know. Yeah, I read ur oneshot and really liked it. Really really. Sry i didnt review, but i _did_ like it. And once again, ill try.

* * *

As for my other stories, _A Trip to the Dentist_ and _An Angry Goddess_ are on hold for now, im not sure how long. Sorry.

With _Brotherly Bonds_ Im almost done with the next chapter. _Ice Prince_ I have yet to start on the next chapter, however I do have an idea of what im going to write, I just need to put it to paper.

I'm just finishing up the test chapter for a new Rurouni Kenshin AU fanfic, so please look out for that. Im thinking of calling it _Kendo Club_. Please read and review that as well.

* * *

Well thats it for now. Please remember to read and review!

OH! One more thing, I'm going to Japan for two weeks in June, so if anyone has any pointers or advice or anything along those lines please inform me, either through a pm, email or review.

Thanks again,

-miji-chan


	7. Ch 8 pt 1

Four Seasons

Ch 9 pt 1

Hey everyone! Sry this took me so long to update! Please read and review!

* * *

I woke to find myself laying on the mat in front of the of my and Mii's apartment, soaked to the bone from the morning dew. When I tried to sit up I found myself with a splitting headache, actually it was more of a migraine, and my eyes were watery and I was dizzy as well. 

Failing to keep sitting up I collapsed again and resigned myself to stay still. I wonder when Mii will wake up or come out, soon hopefully. Wait, why didn't I just let myself into the apartment? I tried to sit up, and after breathing in and out calmly for a few minutes I managed to stay sitting up.

Well, that was alright so next I tried standing up. First I waved my arm around, then when I found the doorknob I grabbed it with both hands and slowly raised myself up until I was standing, although leaning against the door, but its still standing. I stayed that way, breathing calmly, then tried to take a step away from the door.

Bad Idea.

Okay, so I finally managed to stand up _and_ walk at the same time, quite a feat in itself. So it took me a while, but I did manage to walk, and now I was walking towards Gure's house, slowly but accurately although the other people who were out at this early hour, amazing there _was_ anyone out, were looking at me oddly, but I didn't care.

I was able to make my way to Gure's house without any incidents, and I still had my hangover, worse then ever actually, and now stood in front of it, listening to the lovely birds chirping that were making my head throb.

After a few minutes I fell down onto the porch and shouted, "Shigure Sohma get out here this instant! Now!"

Then I started rubbing my jaw, when there was loud scrambling, pounding footsteps and the porch door slammed open. I slowly turned my head to see Gure standing in the doorway in his usual robe, panting.

"Ellie, whats wrong? You were yelling so loudly."

I looked at him and commented, "Stop talking so loudly, your making it worse." Then rubbed my forehead and rested it on my knees.

He moved to sit in front of me and peered closely at me. "Making what worse?"

"What do you think?" I snapped, "You were there last night."

Gure looked surprised then murmured thoughtfully, "Last night, last night." Then he had a 'aha' moment. "You mean you have a hangover?"

I glared, "Yes, and if you don't have any pills then be quiet."

He stared at me. "Why are you so hot-tempered?"

"Because I get pissy when I don't feel good, and I don't especially feel good right now." I snapped, my headache was getting worse. "Look, do you have the pills or not?"

Gure shook his head. "No, but don't you have any at your apartment?"

"Yes, but I didn't have my keys so I couldn't get in. And Mii was already asleep and I didn't want to wake her because she can be a downright bear in the morning." I looked up at him under the cover of my bangs, I needed to get a hair cut.

"Alright. Come on then." Gure helped me to my feet and I swayed slightly before I recovered my balance. He put a hand on my shoulder and led me down the walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked, focusing on where my feet were going.

"To Hari's house. He's a doctor so he should have the pills to help with your hangover." Gure informed me as we turned onto the main road.

"Joy." I muttered. "But doesn't he live at the Sohma main house?"

"Yes…" Shigure answered, not understanding my train of thought.

"So won't Akito get mad if he sees me?" I continued.

"Well, yes, but since Akito's met you already he won't be _as_ mad." He looked over at me smiling. "Not mad enough to throw something breakable at you say." Gure paused thoughtfully, "besides, the maids know enough not to give him anything like that."

"Uh huh." I commented intelligently.

"Here we are!" Gure announced and I looked up to see that we were standing in front of a large estate with a sliding gate and two guards standing on either side of it. Anyway, Gure led me up to it and told the guards, "Shigure Sohma, and guest."

To my surprise the guards nodded and one opened the door for us. "Have a good day sir." The other greeted.

When we had walked inside and the door was closed behind us, I turned to Gure, eyebrows raised, and asked, "_Sir?_ They call you _sir_?"

Gure nodded. "One perk of having a close relationship with the family head." Then he turned to we were facing each other. "Alright, there's a few rules for being inside the estate. One," He held up a finger, "follow me and always do what I say. Two," another finger went up, "if you see anyone, especially Kureno or even Akito, hide, _immediately_. And lastly," last finger, "don't get too close to me okay? Stay at least one foot distance away. Understand?"

I nodded, then he put down his hand and smiled. "Then lets go find Hari!" Gure announced and we started off down the road. We walked slowly, constantly looking around. It would have been funny if I wasn't so scared about possibly seeing Akito again. But on the upside my headache was slightly better.

Shigure turned us down another path lined with trees and at the end was another wooden gate and fence, although this one was smaller and not guarded. "Okay, now we're heading 'inside.'" When I opened my mouth to say something he added, "Don't ask. But now you have to be very quiet and follow me exactly and try not to look too lost, okay?"

I nodded and we started off again, then paused when we came to the gate.

"Do you see anyone?" Gure asked, sticking his head in and peering around.

"No." I answered after I had done the same. We then walked through the gate and I had to pause in amazement. While the main estate had been amazing, the place that Gure called 'inside' was unbelievable. It was enormous with houses lined around, separated from each other, with their own yards.

While Gure was walking like he belonged there, which he did, I was walking straight, spinning around in circles so I could see everything around me. And I accidentally, while not looking where I was going, ran into Shigure.

'Poof,' came the response to the accidental run-in, and along with it a blue cloud of smoke. I blinked and waved away the smoke to see a large black dog sitting on top of Gure's clothes, just where he had been standing a few seconds before.

The dog started waving its tail and barked once at me. "Woof!"

I stood there staring at the dog for a few seconds before crouching down to the dogs eye level and asking curiously, "Gure?"

The dog barked again and stopped waging its tail. "Alright, alright." I sighed a made a backing motion with my hand. "Back up a little." When the dog whined slightly and titled its head, I added, "I want to pick up your clothes so you'll have them later."

Gure back up so I could grab them and I draped them over my arm. Then I stood up and addressed Gure again, "Alright, lead on to Hari's house."

The dog, Gure, gave me an odd look and then looked both ways down the path before running across it and to the house nearest to the gate. He raced up the stairs and through a 'doggie door,' built into the main door, probably for that very purpose.

I quickly followed him and was on the top step, my hand on the doorknob when I realized I could hear Gure running down the hall shouting, "Hari she found out! Ellie found out Hari!" and other things along those lines.

Sighing at Gure's behavior I turned the doorknob and quickly let myself into Hari's house. I followed Hari and Gure's voices down the hall to fine them sitting facing each other in what I supposed was the living room.

They both stopped talking and turned to look at me then I walked into the doorway. Hari was sitting in a chair belonging to a desk wedged between the two bookcases with Gure, still a dog, sitting in front of him, his paws resting on Hari's knees.

I tossed Gure's robe to Hari who caught it easily and looked at me curiously. "For later, when he changes back." I explained. Hari nodded and handed it to Gure who held it in his mouth. "Now who would like to explain?"

When instead of answering they turned and exchanged guiltly looks I added, "Come on Gure, I know you can talk." Gure opened his mouth, his robe still in it, and said muffedly, "Don't look at me, I'm just an ordinary dog."

"You just ruined your excuse Shigure." Hatori said, then rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Ha, very ha." I commented dryly, then reflexively spun around when there was a sudden 'poof' and an accompanying cloud of blue smoke appeared as well. A minute later I heard Gure say, "It's okay Ellie." And I turned around to see Gure standing where the dog had been, fully clothed.

"Beth, would you mind telling us how you knew all of those things?" Hari asked, still in his chair but looked worried.

I decided to play dumb, my head hurt too much to do anything else. "How I knew to do what things?" Gure stared at me wide-eyed and Hari shook his head. "Okay, fine, I'll answer _if_ I get the pills Gure dragged me over here for."

"What pills?" Hari asked curiously. "She has a hangover." Gure answered.

"Ah." Hari said understandably, then stood up and left the room saying, "I'll be right back with them."

I waited until I couldn't hear Hari's footsteps anymore and then turned to Gure. "So your family is cursed then?" When he stared at me, I added. "Something to do with the Chinese Zodiac right? That's why you freaked out when I mentioned it."

He blinked slowly. "H-how did you know that?" I smiled humorously at him, "Why else would a grown man of twenty-seven turned into a large, black dog when I ran into him? That's not normal you know."

Gure laughed. "I suppose not. Alright, what else have you figured out?"

I smiled and turned when Hari came back in, "You get my pills?" Without a word he handed me two round pills and a glass of water. "Thanks." I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed the water.

"Well, I don't know what else we can tell you?" Gure admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Hatori looked surprised and glanced at the two of us. "What do you mean by that?" Gure looked over at him, his face set.

"She knows basically everything Hari." Gure admitted at which Hari looked alarmed.

"Don't worry, I just figured it out that's all. Now if Gure's the dog, what is Aya? With such an odd hair and eye combination I would guess he's either the dragon, tiger or snake. And what about you?" My last remark was directed at Hari.

"I'm the dragon, and Aya's the-" Hari informed me, then stopped when a loud, booming voice came from the hall.

"Hari! Are you here? I need to have a long, enjoyable conversation with you!"

We paused, looking at each other when Aya appeared in the doorway. "Hello all! Oh Beth, Gure, its wonderful to see you again! I've been missing you dearly!"

I turned to look at Hari, "Let me guess, Aya's the snake?"

Hari nodded solemnly and Aya turned to look at me wide-eyed. "What-"

"Its alright Aya, she knows." Gure reassured Aya, smiled then winked at me.

"Really?" When he nodded Aya clapped his hands and launched himself at me, wrapping me in a tight hug. Seconds later there was a now familiar 'poof' and a cloud of grey smoke. I looked down to see a white snake coiled at my feet on top of Aya's clothes.

"Thought so." I commented as I carefully picked Aya up and recoiled him around my arm. "So who else that I've met is cursed?"

* * *

Okay everyone, well there's part one of this chapter. I promise part two will be out soon. And if anyone's wondering why so many of my new chapters are split into two parts, its because I'm writing longer chapters now. So be happy.

Don't forget to read and review! And also please do the same for my other stories!

To my reviewers:

Kitkit: thank you, just please don't kill me! And why?

Tuki: yep, isnt it wonderful? And just please keep it a secret between the two of us ;) I promise updates will come more often now.

hidden: Thank you, and I'm glad. Yes, it is definitely a good thing she didn't act like that, however that is true. I know, im soooooo happy, and thanks for the advice... I think. Jk. Your welcome.

* * *

Thats it for now! Please continue reading and reviewing! I luv you all!

See you soon,

miji-chan


	8. Ch 8 pt 2

Four Seasons

Ch 10

Pt 2

I'm BA-ACK! Sry this took so long... I've had this up for awhile but didn't type it. Plus finals are coming up... evil finals. Anyway, you don't want to listen to me rant, have fun and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Momiji, Yuki, Kyo and Haru." Gure listed and when I raised an eyebrow at him he continued, "They're the rabbit, rat, cat and cow." 

I smiled sadly. "That's why Momiji reminded me of my little brother. He's the rabbit, they're so alike." I rubbed my eyes with the back of my left hand to find Hari and Gure staring confusedly at me and Aya, who was rubbing his head against my cheek.

"What do you mean?" Gure was the first one to ask the million-dollar question of the day. I laughed quietly and gently unwound Aya from my arm and handed him to Hari who looked at me questioningly.

"I suppose I should tell you. You would find out eventually anyways." I admitted to them, then turned around explaining, "I'll just wait until Aya changes back."

We only had to wait a few minutes before there was another poof and a cloud of smoke, then a minute later Aya said, "You can turn around now Beth!"

I turned around to see Aya was, indeed, dressed. "Alright, no doubt you want to know about my lack of hysterics, screaming or fainting. Sit down and I'll tell."

They exchanged glances and sat down again, Hari in his desk chair and Aya and Gure next to each other on the couch.

"Alright," I sighed, "Where do I start? I suppose I should tell you the basics." I sighed again and backed up so I was leaning against the doorway. "My family is also cursed. More specifically, my brothers, sister and I are cursed. It affects any generation where there are four siblings." I paused and smiled at their reactions. "You weren't expecting that."

Hari shook his head and Gure and Aya were speechless, for once.

"Our curse is pretty much like yours. The four of us are cursed to transform into an animal representing one of the four seasons when we're kissed by a member of the opposite sex. That's why I never let you kiss me." I told Gure to explain after I finished.

"And you're the?" Hari asked, twiddling his thumbs thoughtfully (does he do that?)

"I'm getting to that." I assured him. "My little brother is the rabbit for spring, my sister's the bird for summer, my other brother is the fox for fall," I paused for suspense, "and I'm the wolf for winter." I fingered my hair, "Note the hair color."

Shigure said happily, "That's why we get along so well, because I'm the dog and you're a wolf!"

I smiled at him, "I suppose." Then I quickly walked over to Gure and Aya, before they could react I put a hand over each of their eyes and erased their memories of what I had just told them. I really didn't want to, but I just told myself it was the best, for all of us.

Turning from where Aya and Gure sat unconscious on the couch, I saw Hari looking at me oddly. "What did you do to them?"

I smiled painfully. "I'm sorry, but I had to. You shouldn't really know about my curse."

Hari raised and eyebrow at me, "So now you're going to erase my memories?"

I nodded, biting back the tears that were ready to fall. "I'm really sorry Hari. I really like you Sohmas."

"Alright, that's fine. Go ahead." Hari told me, giving me a half smile that was, admittedly, a little creepy. I looked at him curiously, then shrugged and walked over to him. "I'm sorry." I told him again, put a hand to cover his eyes and erased Hari's memories.

But when I opened my eyes and withdrew my hand, Hari was still smiling at me in that weird way and he wasn't unconscious. I frowned, "It didn't work, did it?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, it didn't." I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Why not?"

Hari smiled at me again. GAH! "Because I'm the dragon."

I glared at him. "And what does that have to do with anything?" When he didn't respond I realized something, "You can erase memories too, can't you?" He smiled and nodded again. "And stop smiling like that!'

Hari looked at me confused. "Sorry." He paused. "But yes, I can."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, what could I do now? He knew! She was going to kill me! "Alright then, how about this?" I promise to keep your secret if you'll keep mine. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, I promise." Hari nodded and shook the hand I had reached out to him.

"I suppose Mii doesn't know about your curse?" When Hari shook his head, "Alright, I won't tell her. But Tohru knows of course, how couldn't she." Then I had an idea. "How about I do a little something for you?"

Hari looked up at me, eyebrows raised. "Like what?" Instead of answering I walked back up to him and placed my right hand over his left eye. "Beth? What are-"

"Don't worry, just relax." I closed my eyes, and let my body do the healing, focusing only on his eye. A few minutes later I reopened my eyes and took my hand away, smiling at my handiwork.

"Beth, what did-" Hari asked as he opened that eye and then gaped at me, I never knew he _could_ gape. "My eye, I can see better." Hari exclaimed, looking surprised.

I held my wrist that was throbbing slightly. "I'm glad to hear that. Along with a gift to erase memories I can also heal slightly." This made me frown slightly. "It's because I'm the eldest, just one of the drawbacks."

Hari opened his mouth to respond, but then Aya and Gure stirred over on the couch. I put a finger to my lips and smiled at Hari, so he nodded his understanding.

With that I ran over to Gure, leapt onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to transform. Waving the smoke away I wrapped my arms around his now thicker neck. "Gure! You're all right!"

He blinked and stared at me. "What happened? I pretended to sob into his fur. "I don't know! You just collapsed all of a sudden, it was horrible!"

Gure licked my cheek. "I'm sorry to worry you like that." Then he asked curiously, "Are you a snake per chance?" I shook my head. "Nope, already checked, I'm a tiger."

"Beth, can I have a hug too?" Aya asked, pouting from next to me. I turned to him and enveloped Aya in a hug.

A few seconds later Aya disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I caught him reflexively then smiled as he coiled himself around my arm. After he was comfortably sitting there, I wrapped my arms around Gure once more.

"Your going to choke him if you continue that death grip." Hatori commented, causing me to gasp and immediately let go of Gure.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" I panicked, looking Gure over.

"Hari! Guess what?" Called a young, cheerful voice from the hallway.

We all tuned to look at each other. "Momiji." We said as one, then turned again as the door slid open with a bang and Momiji bounded in. Then when he saw us on the couch, he stopped dead.

I laughed, and what a sight we must be. Hatori sitting in his chair as calmly as ever even though the Sohma family secret had been discovered. Then there was Gure sitting next to me in his dog form, with Aya coiled around my arm and finally myself in my tattered clothes with my hair all over the place. I turned to look at him. "Momiji! Hey there my little student you."

Momiji looked very surprised. "You mean me?" he asked, pointing at him.

I nodded. "Mm-hmm." Then smiled brilliantly.

He glanced over at Hatori, curiously. "She knows? About the curse?" Hari nodded and I let go of Gure's neck.

"Here are your clothes Gure, go change." I said, picking up Gure's clothes and handing them to him so he held them in his mouth. Gure nodded, jumped off the couch and proceeded to walk out of the room pausing only to wink at Momiji.

When he was gone I turned to Momiji beaming wildly while Aya began slithering up my arm to recoil around my neck. "Come here Miji-chan!"

He smiled, laughed and ran towards me, then leapt into my lap. I hugged his small warm body for a few seconds before he transformed along with a pink cloud of smoke. I waved it away to find a small yellow-brown rabbit sitting in my lap, gazing at me with small red eyes.

I found myself starting to cry hysterically at the familiarity at this sight. 'Why, why me!' Momiji looked up at me sorrowfully and Aya rubbed his head against my cheek.

"Ellie, what is with you and crying hysterically at the most random times?" Gure asked as he came back into the room adjusting his robe slightly.

Momiji sat up resting his paws on the front of my shirt, looking sadly at me. "Beth? Are you all right? I'm sorry if it was me, okay? I'm sorry."

I smiled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "No Miji-chan it wasn't you at all, never ever." To help him feel better I picked him up and held him against my shoulder.

"Are you okay Beth?" Aya asked, moving so his head was resting on top of mine. "Why are you so sad?"

I sighed and cradled Momiji back and forth in my arms. "I'm not sad, really I'm fine. Just a little…tired." I made up.

Shigure, Momiji and Aya nodded as they took my excuse for the truth. I hate lying but I can't tell them again, that would just mean erasing their memories again. But Hari gave me a look that clearly said he wasn't buying it. A curse on him and all dragons! I thought angrily.

Glancing meaningfully at Hari I said clearly, "I'm going to go find something to eat. I'll be back soon." I gently unwound Aya from my neck and set him on the couch next to me, along with Miji-chan a second later.

Then I stood up, walked across the room to the door, and closed it behind me. I walked down the hall a few steps keeping up the pretense, then stopped and leaned against the wall. A few seconds later the door opened again and Hari stepped out. He closed it behind him, then walked my way to stop and face me, eyebrows raised curiously.

"So?" He asked in that stonily voice of his. "What was that little performance about?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but at the same time there were two loud 'pops' signaling Aya and Momiji's transformations. "You know what it was about." I answered testily.

"I'm sure I do." Hatori answered but didn't give any sign that he did know. 'Stinking secretive Sohmas!' I exclaimed silently.

"Don't tease me Hari, I'm not feeling up to it. Now tell me yes, or no, _do you understand_?" I nearly yelled at him, but then contained myself quickly. Don't forget, I still had my hangover, even though it _was_ better.

"About your family, I believe." Hari answered, not quite flinching at my little speech. I suppose he got insults and threats every time he visited Akito, so he was used to it.

"Yes." I replied simply, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I sighed. "My little brother to be clearer."

Hari had an 'aha' movement, then said, "Your brother who is also cursed. The one who transforms into a rabbit?"

"Good job Sherlock." I muttered sarcastically. But when his only response was two raised eyebrows I sighed and gave up. "I would think that you would be the one most likely to understand that expression." Then ran my hand through my wild hair.

"I'm afraid I don't. But why did Momiji remind you of your little brother?" Hari asked me, leaning against the opposite wall.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You just said part of why it does. Because they're both cursed to transform into rabbits and I suppose they're the same age, or close at least."

"How old is your little brother- what was his name?" Hari asked me, obviously trying to calculate the difference.

"His name is Peter, and I suppose he would be 17 or 18 now. Last time I saw him he was five." I forced myself not to start crying again by biting my lip.

"Momiji is 16, while Kyo, Yuki and Tohru are 17." Hari told me informatively.

"Ah, well I was close." I commented happily, and then frowned. "Momiji acts much younger then he really is."

Hari nodded. "Yes I know. He can be a handful at times. I remember on one occasion that someone compared him to the Energizer Bunny."

"I can understand that. Peter was always more energetic then the rest of us could stand." I agreed, smiling in remembrance.

"Mmm." Hari commented intelligently. Then he looked at me worriedly "Will you be alright now, are you feeling better?"

I smiled at him. "Ever the doctor aren't you Hari? Yes, I'm fine now, thanks."

"Alright then." Hari started to move away but then paused. "If you're hungry you can make something for yourself if there's anything in the kitchen, or you can ask Momiji, Shigure or Ayame to call the kitchen for food." When he was finished ordering me around, Hari continued walking in the opposite direction of where everyone was waiting for us.

"Where are you going?" I called after him. Hari stopped long enough to answer. "To work." Then he continued.

I growled under my breath at him, turned quickly on my heel and walked back into the room where everyone was still waiting.

* * *

Sooo? Didja like it? Huh? Huh? Big suprise right? Right? 

Sry... way too much sugar. Plus boring classes and stupid finals.

Once again I am VERY sorry about how long this took to type up and update. Too long if you ask me, which I know you didn't. Thanks goes to my friend Yanikei for beta-ing this.

Hopefully next chapter will come more swiftly... I do have an idea, so its a start. Big suprise involved!

To my reviewers:

Kitkit: uh oh. I'll be VERY careful then.

JennyKim: Thanks... and now I guess you know why she didn't

Tuki: THANKS!

hiddenstars: puts hands over ears Wow... O.o. loud. I'm glad I made your day, and yes... she found out. I guess you know why she was so matter of fact or w/e you said... she was used to it. Yes, headaches are evil, hangovers even more so. I'm not like that at ALL, my friends call me dense. Sry it took so long.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it! Don't forget to review! And next chapter there's a even BIGGER suprise! Well, its not actually a suprise, but you get the idea... 

cya later,

miji-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Four Seasons

Ch 11

Im baa-acck! Thank you, thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the chapter, Japan pics are still being uploaded onto my website, and big suprise this chapter! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

For the few months after I found out about the Sohma curse, and they about mine but then forgot about it (except for Hari), Gure and I continued to go out together and see each other quite often, nearly every other day.

It was very enjoyable actually, Gure made me forget about all the troubles of my past life. I always had fun with him, especially since he could be very silly and serious.

We went on numerous dates, to restaurants, movies, walks in the park, you know, the usual places. However, I never saw Akito or russet-hair (otherwise known as Kureno) again ever since we had seen them on our first date. I suppose I was very glad for that, I hadn't actually liked either of them at first glance.

On our latest date, perhaps half a year or less after I learned, Gure took me out to the movies and dinner afterwards, all expenses paid by the Sohma house.

After the movie had finished and we were at a new restaurant I had heard about, it was Mexican. I had ordered tacos with everything on them and Gure had ordered a beef quesadilla.

Before we had left, Aya had given us a long speech about how cute we looked together and how good we were for each other. He did this, or began to, every time he saw us together.

Finally Gure and I had began to slowly sneak away until Hari, who had probably had more then enough of Aya's talking, hit the snake on the head resulting in setting him off again on how mean Hari was.

We had gotten away after Hari had waved us off, went to the movie and dinner with only a slight mishap when we discovered the ticket line was very long and our food took a while, a long while.

After dinner, while we were waiting for dessert, Gure started talking about life in the Sohma family, which was odd because he usually didn't like to talk about it.

"Gure, are you feeling alright?" I asked worriedly, scrunching my nose and peering at him closely. He stopped talking and looked innocently back at me. "Hmm?"

Rolling my eyes I repeated, "Are you okay?"

Gure shrugged carelessly, "Yeah, I'm wonderful. Why?" Sometimes I want to just strangle him when he's like this.

"Because you're talking about your personal family life and you almost never do that. Actually you've never talked about it." I explained.

Shigure wagged a finger at me. "That's not exactly true. I told you what happened between Hari and Akito, and Yuki and Akito."

"Right, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So are you really okay?"

"Mm hmm." Gure smiled happily at me. "Actually I'm perfect." He looked around the restaurant, then slid out of his seat to slip into the spot next to me. "Ellie," Gure took my hand, "these past few months that I've known you have been the best time of my life, except for my high school years but that's another matter, and, I would like to continue that."

I was startled by this proclamation; he usually didn't talk so pointedly. "Gure, I-"

"No, let me say this. I know your life has been difficult, and so has mine. But I know that if we're together, we can get through anything." He smiled at me and I could only stare back,

'No, don't tell me he's,'

Gure reached into his pocket and took out a small black box. He smiled and flipped it open with a flick of his wrist.

Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. It sparkled in the light from the hanging lamps and looked amazing.

"Elizabeth Anna Burns, will you be the most wonderful woman in the whole world and marry me?"

My eyes immediately teared up and my hands flew up to cover my mouth. 'Oh My God! Did he just say what I think he said!'

"Ellie?" He looked at me worriedly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making sure he didn't transform. I laughed and wiped my tears away on my sleeve. "Of course I'll marry you Gure! Of course!" Instead of hugging him I wrapped myself onto his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"My dear, dear Ellie." Gure whispered romantically, gently cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me on the mouth, except I turned my head so his lips landed on my cheek instead.

When we separated a few minutes later, we were gazing drunkenly at each other. He slowly raised his hand and courteously brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"Thanks." I told him happily, blushing heavily.

Gure shook his head, "No Ellie, thank you." He kissed me again then slowly took the ring out of the case, held it up for me to see again, and took my left hand to then carefully slip it onto my ring finger.

I turned my hand to look at it from different angles. "Oh Gure, it's beautiful." I gushed happily.

He smiled. "Not as much as you are." And proceeded to kiss my hand again. But as he let go his smile slipped. "Ellie, there is something I need to tell you about marrying into the Sohma family."

"And what's that Gure?" I asked curiously, now worried about it.

"Well," he paused uncertainly, "we can't get married unless Akito gives his permission for the marriage."

'Oh, is that it?' I smiled cheerfully. "Oh, well that won't be too hard, Akito seemed to like me."

"Yes." He smiled. "You're right, I shouldn't be worried." Gure kissed me again. "Besides, I love you too much."

After we were done, Gure and I paid the bill then walked back to the Main estate. So what if I wasn't supposed to be there, right now I didn't care, I was standing on top of the world and nothing, or no one, would knock me off my perch.

After the guards let us in, Shigure and I snuck through the outside area without being seen, a miracle in itself considering how large the Sohma family was, then inside and right up to Hari's house.

Before going inside Shigure and I kissed again, then broke apart. The whole time since Shigure had proposed neither of us could stop smiling.

"You ready?" Gure asked me excitedly. I nodded. "On three?" Gure nodded.

He counted off, "One, two," pause, "THREE!"

We rushed the door together and in a few seconds we had slammed open the door and were running down the hall, holding hands with Gure in the lead, loudly shouting Hari's name.

Finally we came to the office door and harshly slid it open so it slammed against the bumper. Inside were Hari and Aya, sitting on the porch outside with the door open, smoking and talking with each other, actually Aya wasn't smoking.

They obviously hadn't noticed us come in, or the two doors slamming. I sighed disappointedly, then, squeezing Gure's hand again, I shouted, "Hari! Aya! Guess what!"

Hari and Aya jumped, then turned back to look at us.

Aya recovered first, he jumped up to his feet and ran towards us. "Beth, Gure! How wonderful for you to come visit!"

"Hello." Hari greeted us, nodding and raising his hand. "What brings you here?" He called.

"We have important and exciting news!" Gure exclaimed happily.

Aya leaned in curiously. "Oooh! What? What!"

I looked over at Gure smiling happily and swung our linked hands.

"Well?" Hari asked, a little impatiently.

"We're engaged!" I proclaimed, waving my hand with the ring at them.

There was a delayed silence before they reacted. "Noo, you're kidding!" Aya shouted, clapping his hands together. "Congrats." Hari said, raising his glass in congratulations.

"Nope, its real." I told Aya, showing him the ring on my finger. Aya took my hand to examine the diamond, turning it sideways.

"Well, don't I get a congrats or something?" Gure pouted, gazing sadly at his friends and cousins.

"This is so exciting! We're going to have a wedding!" Aya began dancing in circles around us.

"Leave them alone Aya, they're happy enough without you joining in." Hari scolded half-heartedly. I stared at his back. 'Why is he so sad all of a sudden? I would have thought he would be happy.'

Then it hit me.

Kana.

This was probably what it had been like when he had proposed to Kana and told his friends. I walked across the room to his side and sat down. Aya and Gure were gabbing in the background.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Hari, I shouldn't have said anything."

He laughed grimly. "You didn't do anything Beth. It's just-" Hari broke off his sentence to gaze up at the stars.

I nodded understandably. "Kana." Hari jerked suddenly and turned sharply to look at me. He studied me for a few seconds, then laughed grimly and looked away again.

"So you know." He paused thoughtfully. "I suppose Shigure told you." I nodded. "Figures."

I slowly wrapped my arm around his shoulders and when he didn't react I pulled him closer to me. "I'm sorry about Kana, Hari. I, I can't really understand how you feel, but I do a little bit."

He looked over at me. "You haven't had the best life either. You wear a mask, just the same as the rest of us."

"Mmm." I said uncomittedly, but I knew it was no use. Hari had seen through my act, he knew the truth.

"Alright. We'll talk about this later then." He stood up, brushed himself off and then helped me to my feet. "In the meantime," he smiled slightly, "congratulations, and thank you for the favor."

I smiled. "Thanks, and your welcome." I took his hand and we walked over to Aya and Gure.

"Oh Beth darling you're so lucky!" Aya gushed happily, then leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek but I quickly dodged.

Gure quickly wrapped his arms loosely around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

Smiling I pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Well there ya go... hope you liked it. I have the next chapter ready but thats for tomorrow... just get through today and you can see another one tomorrow. 

Sorry this took so long but I wrote less then I thought I would in Japan, so i had to write more, type, have Yanikei beta it and then edit. Long process, but good result, eh?

Thanks to the reviewers for last chapter:

Kitkit, Nocare, Tuki and hiddenstars

See you guys tomorrow!

mijichan


	10. Chapter 10

Four Seasons

Ch 12

Hey everyone ... how are ya? I know I said I would get this up yesterday, but I was busier then I thought. So anyway its up now, obviously. Im also working ona profile thing in my profile... up soon. Anyway, enough blabbing! Read and review!

* * *

A few days later, the day had arrived, Shigure and myself were going to ask Akito for his permission to marry. I confess that I was slightly nervous, it was hard to forget what had happened to Hari in the same situation, and Akito hadn't seemed like the most accepting person. But my love for Gure overcame my worry.

Gure and I hadn't told anyone else other then Hari and Aya about our engagement, but boy were they in for a surprise when they found out.

The hour arrived, Gure and I walked down the front steps and called goodbye to Hari and Aya who were waving from the doorway. With linked hands we walked down the path, avoiding other people on our way to the main house. It was a silent walk, both of us didn't feel like talking and anyway if we did, it would have been awkward.

When we came to the main house Gure took my hand, squeezed it, and knocked on the door. A while after the door slid open and Kureno stood there, looking at us.

"We're here to see Akito." Shigure calmly told his cousin, Kureno nodded and moved so we could pass by him. Then after we were inside he shut the door and motioned for us to follow him.

Gure and I exchanged looks, and then followed until we were standing in front of a sliding door. Kureno paused, raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The cold voice that I remembered responded, "Yes, what is it?"

Kureno looked over at us, then called back, "Shigure and Elizabeth are here to see you Akito-sama."

There was a soft sigh. "Fine, let them in."

Russet-hair slowly slid the door open, I don't see what these people have against swinging doors, and waited for us to go in.

Gure entered first, not looking at Kureno again, then I followed him closely, nodding slightly at Kureno who smiled grimly back, as though sorry we were doomed. We were not doomed!

I walked in to see Akito laying on a mat or something nearby the partly open outside door. Gure was kneeling facing the head's back, and when he saw me, Gure gestured with his head for me to kneel next to him. I followed his directions and kneeled uncomfortably on the other mat (plus I was wearing a skirt so it was a little awkward).

Akito sighed and slightly shifted his position. "So you finally decided to come visit me."

Gure and I exchanged glanced, and then he responded. "Yes I did Akito-sama, I'm sorry I waited so long. And Elizabeth came with me. You remember Elizabeth?"

"Yes I do." This time Akito sat up then turned to face us. I shifted uncomfortably under his dark gaze, he was kind of scary. "Hello again Elizabeth."

I bowed slightly. "Hello Akito-san." He smirked at me, then turned to Shigure. "What do you need from me?"

Shigure looked at me uncertainly then back at Akito again. "Well, you see," I nudged him, "Elizabeth and I wish to be married."

There was a long awkward silence while Akito, Shigure and myself had a three way staring contest. No one moved or spoke… only stared.

Suddenly Akito began shaking, then silent tears started running down his face. Shigure looked at me surprised, then worriedly when Akito began crying loudly.

"Traitor, you _traitor_!" He sobbed, wiping away the tears. "You said you _loved me_! You _said so_!" Now he was practically shouting.

I looked curiously over at Gure who shrugged and whispered. "It was a long time ago Ellie, we were both young." Gently I squeezed his shoulder and slowly stood up. When Akito didn't react, I walked over and knelt in front of him.

"It's alright Akito-san, I'm sure Gure still loves you." I told reassuringly, pulling my handkerchief, yes I'm a dork, out of my pocket and handed it to him. I watched as he used it to dry his face and blow his nose. Sure he's the head of an important family and slightly mentally imbalanced, but he's still just a teenager.

Akito tried to give me my handkerchief back but I shook my head. "Keep it Akito-san, I have lots more."

He put it on the floor next to him, sniffled and looked over my shoulder at Gure. "Do you still love me?" Akito asked hopefully.

Shigure smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course Akito-sama, I always will." He stood up, walked over to us and wrapped an arm around Akito's shoulders. I realized that I felt slightly jealous of them, I wished Gure could hold me like that.

Akito smiled slightly, then looked up at the two of us. "So you want to get married?" We looked at each other then nodded simultaneously. "Does she know?" Akito asked Gure while pointing at me.

"Yes, actually surprisingly enough she found out on her own. We, I, didn't need to tell her." Shigure admitted.

"Really." Akito said, turning his gaze on me, studiously, his dark black eyes boring into me. Man I wish I knew what he was thinking. Instead I nodded. "That's interesting." Under his gaze I tried to erase the expression and emotion from my face. Without taking his eyes off of me, Akito ordered, "Shigure go wait in the hall. I want to talk to Elizabeth here alone."

Obediently Gure stood up, smiled at me and exited the room, leaving me alone with Akito.

He smirked at me. "So," I wanted to say 'so what?' but I bit my tongue so I wouldn't.

"Yes?"

"So you know about our curse." Akito stated, standing up to circle around me. I could feel his gaze boring into me again and shivered as old haunting memories threatened to resurface. "And Hatori hasn't erased your memories about it yet?"

I shook my head. "No Akito-san. He said that since I hadn't gone into hysterics or started crying when it happened that there was no point in erasing my memories, unless you ordered him to do so." The memories of my own childhood came flooding back, threatening to make me dissolve in tears. The times of then I had to erase my sibling's friends' memories when they had accidentally transformed.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you crying?" He demanded, leaning in closely to my face, but I lowered my head so my eyes were covered by my overgrown bangs.

"I'm not crying." I disagreed, wiping my eyes, then I looked up to see Akito glaring at me.

He glared at me and I withheld my tears for a few minutes until Akito suddenly grabbed roughly by the chin and forced me to look at him.

I did so obediently and without fighting, falling back into the habit of letting people do what they wanted without fighting, from my childhood. It was scary, I mused, how even now 15 years later I was stuck in nearly the same situation. I suppose that people always hold to their beliefs.

"You're hiding something from me." Akito accused as he studied me, moving my head back and forth. I didn't respond except to calm myself so he wouldn't read an answer from my emotions.

He hissed when I didn't confirm or deny what he had said and raised his hand to slap me. For the first time in my life I winced, closed my eyes and turned away from him. This time Akito did hit me, then jerked my chin back so I had to look at him again. "Look at me and answer! Answer me!" He yelled.

I closed my eyes, wishing that Gure or someone would come to rescue me, but they didn't.

I sighed, opened my eyes and made sure to mask any emotions I had. "Kiss me then."

He withdrew his hand to stare at me. "What?"

"Kiss me."

Akito studied me doubtfully for a few seconds then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I swiftly turned my head, still looking at the floor, so instead his lips landed on mine.

A few seconds went by before there was a 'pop,' cloud of smoke and I transformed. I could feel Akito staring at me as a grown woman disappeared and an adult grey wolf took her place. Then, after a few minutes went by, he suddenly started cackling with laughter.

"Ha ha ha, so you are cursed too!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a child would. "But yours originates in America, how interesting."

While he continued talking I focused my mind on burying the hatred and fear and recently released memories of my childhood, those days that I wanted to forget forever. Suddenly I realized that I would change back soon and raised my head. "Turn around." I growled, getting to my feet.

* * *

(_Change POV_) 

"Don't you order me around." Akito hissed, glaring into grey eyes. The wolf sighed. "Do you want to see me naked?" It asked reasonably, causing Akito to roughly shake his head.

"No! Of course not."

"Then turn around." The wolf growled clearly, changing back into a woman as soon as Akito had turned.

"Wait." She ordered, quickly changing back into her clothes. Finally she announced, "Alright, finished."

Akito turned back to face her, studying the girl in front of him. Her expression and eyes were different now, she looked scared and haunted, yet calm enough that he reasoned that she had been previously been treated this way. 'That will make it easier to get her under my thumb.' He plotted, then stepped towards her plotting.

"Now Elizabeth, tell me a little about your curse." He ordered gently, as if speaking to a child.

Ellie looked away and said quietly, "I'm not supposed to talk about it with strangers," she commented childishly.

Akito growled and slapped her roughly again. "Tell me!" He ordered, causing Ellie to turn back and look at him with grey, emotionless eyes. "Tell me!" He repeated.

"Only my brothers, sister and I are affected by the curse. As you saw, when a member of the opposite sex kisses us, we transform into an animal representing one of the four seasons. I'm the eldest of the four." Ellie told him in a deadpan voice, looking him straight in the eyes the entire time.

Akito smirked and kneeled down in front of her. "Well you can be my little okami-chan then." He murmured quietly, leaning against her while stroking her cheek and running his hand through her hair.

"Won't you?" He demanded, pulling away from her slightly while still cupping her cheek. She looked at him and he sawfear in her eyes, then Akito smirked at the sight as she obediently responded, "Yes Akito-san."

"Wonderful." Akito paused thoughtfully then continued, "I will allow you and Shigure to marry, _if_ you come to visit me every week, _alone_.

Ellie nodded, not trusting herself enough to talk. Akito smiled and patted her on top of her head. "Good, then go tell Shigure the good news." She stood up and moved towards the door. "I'll expect you sometime next week." Akito called after Ellie as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Ellie found Kureno standing nearby outside the door, he gave her one worried look then led her down the hall and out of the main house. 

As the door shut behind them, Shigure, who was standing out in the yard, turned around to look at them. First he took in Kureno's worried but knowing expression, then looked at Ellie who was standing a step below the rooster. His heart wrenched as he had a brief glimpse of her scared and haunted expression before she realized he was watching her and smiled happily at him, skipping over to her fiancé.

"Well?" Shigure asked, leaning towards her and holding her left hand. She grinned cheekily at him, her grim mood obviously forgotten. "Have you chosen your best man or tux yet?" She asked innocently.

Shigure shook his head. "No, no I haven't. Why?" He asked curiously. "Well you better soon, cause we're getting married!" Ellie ended loudly, smiling and swinging their hands.

For a few minutes Shigure just stared at her wide-eyed, then finally he managed to splutter, "Y-you're serious? H-he said yes?"

Ellie managed to look sadly up at him while hiding behind her bangs. "Jeez Gure, I thought that you would be more happy about it," She slowly drifted off, looking at the ground.

"Oh Ellie." He sighed and lightly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I am happy, very very happy."

Ellie turned slightly in her arms to look up at him, "Course you are, you're getting married!" She squealed, hugging his arm. He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "And you will be a beautiful, blushing bride." Shigure gently tugged her arm and they began walking down the path.

* * *

As they neared the gate, Shigure noticed Ellie look back at the main house once more with a haunted and fearful expression in her eyes. But when she looked back at him, Ellie smiled happily at him and he didn't question her about what had happened. 

"Any more adjectives that start with B stored in that dictionary of a head of yours?" Ellie teased as they cleared the gate and started down the next path.

Gure tapped her nose with a finger. "I think those are enough." She nodded and led him up to Hari's house again. Aya answered the door after one round of knocks. "Beth! Gure! How wonderful, come in, come in!" He energetically waved them inside, then closed the door.

They managed not to blurt anything until the three of them were seated inside Hari's office, without the dragon present, and Aya finally asked, "So, will there be a wedding?"

Ellie and Shigure exchanged looks, then she asked, "Do you have a tuxedo ready?"

Aya reprimanded her, "Nonsense! Ayame Sohma does not wear a tuxedo and never will!" He announced, rising to his feet.

"No, you just wear brightly colored what you call clothes that leave people wondering if you're gay, actually a woman, or just plain odd." Hatori commented, entering the room then closed the door behind him. He noticed how badly Beth had jumped and how scared she looked when he walked in as he strode over to the desk chair and sat down in it.

"Where were you Hari?" Shigure asked curiously, leaning forward. Hatori raised both eyebrows but only said, "By Ayame's protest about wearing a tuxedo I gather that Akito said yes?"

Shigure nodded. "Yep, that's what Ellie said." Hatori looked over at Ellie who had that haunted look again, and he noticed her shivering slightly although it was stuffy and hot in the room. "Beth?"

She started and looked up at him, grey meeting brown, and he could see the fear easily visible there. "Huh?" Ellie asked blankly.

"Akito said yes?" Hatori repeated, noting her reaction to the family heads name, but she nodded. "Yes, he did."

Aya slapped his hand on his knee. "Well I think we should celebrate. Lets go out for dinner." He announced, standing again.

"Hear, hear!" Shigure agreed, also rising to his feet. Then he took Ellies hand and brought her to her feet. "Sound good to you?" When she nodded he grinned and lightly hugged her.

Ellie noticed Hatori looking at her questioningly and worriedly, but she smiled back and took Gure's hand as he led her out of the house, following Aya. Behind them Hari caught up with them until he was behind Beth, then tapped her on the shoulder. "Beth, can I talk with you?"

She turned and hesitantly nodded her consent. "Go ahead with Aya, I'll catch up soon." Ellie told Gure who nodded and ran up to Ayame, then she turned to Hari, "What's up?"

Hatori gave her a stern look and asked, "What really happened with Akito?" He noticed her flinch and saw fear flicker in her eyes before she withdrew behind her mask again and smiled innocently at him.

"Nothing _happened_ Hari, we asked Akito for permission to marry and he said yes." Ellie summarized. "There was more then that; he did something to you, didn't he?" Hatori said sternly, eying her again. In response, she flinched and looked off into the distance, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Y-yes." Ellie whispered in a shaky, weak voice. She sighed again, "He, he," her voice broke off and she silently wiped her tears away on her sleeve. "It was just like before." Ellie whispered shaking.

Hatori put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and held her as closely as he was able to. "I'm sorry Beth, but listen," he leaned down to look her in the eye, "don't let Akito scare or threaten you. Everyone will make sure he won't lay a hand or finger on you."

Ellie laughed grimly. "He's the head of your family, you have no authority over him. Just how do you expect to protect me?"

"We'll do anything we have to Beth. You're important to our family and to Shigure, we'll protect you as if your one of us." Hatori reassured her, his hand still under her chin with his eyes meeting her desperate grey ones.

Ellie frowned. "Well at least you'll try." Her frown broke out into a genuine smile. "I'm hungry, what do you say meet up with Aya and Gure and get something?"

Hatori nodded. "Alright." He agreed, glad to be able to get Beth's mind off her problems for at least a little while.

* * *

So... did you like it? Sad I know, but I had to put that part in, plus I never really liked Akito... no offense to anyone. Next chapter more suprises... cept happy ones.

If anyones wondering about the sudden change of POV, I just got tired of writing in first so I went back to third. Pretty sure the rest will be in third.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Tuki, NoCare, hiddenstars and Yanikei

Alright everyone... thats it for now!

dewa mata

mijichan


	11. Chapter 11

Four Seasons

Ch 13

Well, here we are again... sigh amazing how soon it comes up, your just lounging or relaxing and the boom! there it is. Can you believe we're to ch 13 and nothing big has happened? Well, thats not nessasarily true...

Big suprises this chapter, I hope y'all like it! Please read and review! Please? puppy dog eyes

* * *

They had finished eating their dinner and everyone was now full and in better spirits, but that might just have been from the wine and alcohol. Ellie and Gure couldn't keep their eyes off of each other and Ayame couldn't stop talking, Hari had to keep hitting him over the head.

When the bill had come and been paid, charged to the main house of course, the group gathered their things and exited the restaurant to walk back to Shigure's house. The engaged couple, for one, couldn't wait to tell the other occupants about their wonderful news.

* * *

Sara jumped off the park bench and sat down next to her older brother, handing the binoculars to him. "Your turn." She informed him, causing her brother to scowl and stand up.

The youngest of the group came over and lay down on the bench, resting his head in her lap. "Are we ever going to find Lizzie?" He asked, gazing up at Sara with wide brown eyes. She smiled at him and began running her hand through his short brown locks. "Of course we will Petey, we're very very close."

From above them their older brother declared, "I think I see her." Petey quickly sat up and Sara scrambled up to stand next to the elder on the bench. "Are you sure Andy?"

He nodded and handed her the binoculars, "look straight ahead to the street then slightly to the left," Andy instructed, then continued as his sister followed those instructions. "I'm pretty sure; her hair's greyer and longer, and she's definitely taller and older-looking, but it's Lizzie."

Down on the path Petey rolled his eyes. "Of course she's taller and older-looking Andy, she _is_ older. It _has_ been fifteen-ish years."

Andy glared down at his brother but was interrupted when from replying when Sara exclaimed, "I see her, I see her! Oh my gosh it's really Lizzie!"

"Told you so." Andy muttered, but was ignored as Sara jumped off the bench and handed the binoculars back to him. She scooped Petey up into a hug and then Andy joined in.

They stood that way until Sara broke away and kissed her brothers on the cheek. "Let's go find our sister!" She announced, tears shining in her eyes. Andy and Petey nodded, and they all left the park holding hands with each other.

* * *

Ellie was walking down the street mildly arguing with Gure about when their wedding should be, she wanted winter, when she heard her childhood name being called behind her.

Worried, she stopped and turned around to search the crowd. Shigure stopped next to her and followed her gaze, "Ellie? What's wrong?" He asked curiously, his hands resting on her shoulders. Ellie shook her head, "I, I thought I heard," she turned to look up at him, "Did you hear someone calling my name?" She asked hopefully.

Shigure shook his head. "No, but don't worry. You're probably just tired from all the excitement of today." He gently tugged her hand, getting her to start walking again. "I wouldn't blame you," the dog teased, leaning down to whisper on her ear, "learning you're getting married can be,"

He stopped as Ellie spun around again to study the crowd behind them, her head knocking against his nose. "Ow!" Shigure exclaimed, rubbing his nose. "Ellie?" He asked hesitantly, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

She turned again, eyes wide with confusion, "It was closer this time," Ellie murmured, then at his lost expression she asked, "You can hear it, can't you? Someone calling 'Lizzie'?"

Shigure shook his head and opened his mouth to answer when someone jumped onto Ellie's back and a brown-haired teen was looking at him over her shoulder. He started in surprise and stepped away, calling for his cousins to stop.

Meanwhile Beth's mouth was halfway open as she unlinked the hands around her neck to spin around in surprise. Standing in front of her was a nineteen-year-old version of the little boy she remembered. "_Petey_?" Beth asked surprised, looking over this familiar stranger. He still had that unruly brown hair and playful brown eyes.

The teen smiled at her, "_Hiya_!" He said, making a peace sign with his fingers. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, squeezing her brother tightly. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Beth opened her eyes to see a red-haired woman standing over her brother's shoulder.

Startled, Beth let go of Petey to stare at the woman. "_S-Sara_?" She asked hesitantly, then laughed delightedly when the woman nodded then enveloped each other in a hug. "Oh Sara." Beth whispered, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" A masculine voice asked from beside her and Beth turned her head to see the last missing member of their family standing there. At her expression the man chuckled and greeted her, "Hi Lizzie, it's been awhile."

"_Andy_!" She exclaimed and wrapped him in her hug along with Sara, then pulled Petey in as well.

They stood there for a few minutes, hugging each other as if one of them would disappear again. Shigure stood off to the side, observing this off occurrence and exchanging confused looks with Hari and Aya.

Soon the siblings broke apart, smiling and laughing. Beth wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's so good to see you all again. I-I really missed you."

Petey grinned. "Of course you did, we're your family. I highly doubt you had forgotten about us."

"Oo, who's a big boy using such big words?" Sara teased, causing Petey to frown and cross his arms. Andy and Beth laughed.

Shigure stepped forward and leaned over Beth's shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Ellie, who are these people?" She turned back to smile happily at him. "Oh Gure, you wouldn't believe how happy I am!" Beth declared, clapping her hands.

"Well I'm glad you're happy Ellie." He loosely wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the back of her head. "But perhaps you would be so kind as to introduce me to these people who have made you happier then I ever could." Shigure said playfully, causing Ellie to laugh.

"Oh Gure, you do make me happy, very, very happy. But I haven't seen these three for fifteen years." Ellie explained, kissing him on the cheek.

Shigure began tickling his fiancé, causing Ellie to giggle madly.

"Gure, stop it!"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Not until you introduce us." Through her laughter Ellie managed to say, "Alright, alright! I will!" Shigure immediately stopped and grabbed her by the arms to steady her. She turned around in his grip. "You are so mean."

"I know." He agreed and began poking her in the back. Ellie sighed at his childish tactics and said, "Call Hari and Aya over here, I don't want to do this more then once." She turned back to face her siblings as Hatori and Ayame walked over to them.

"Lizzie, who was that?" Sara asked curiously, staring at Shigure and then Hari and Aya as they stopped behind the dog.

Beth sighed. "I'm getting to it Sara." She ran a hand through her hair. "This'll be fun." She whispered to herself.

"Lizzie?" Petey asked worriedly, tilting his head. Beth smiled, "I'm alright Petey, just a little tired."

Andy smirked. "I'm going to fall asleep on my feet if you don't hurry up Liz." Beth glared at him, hands on her hips. "Okay, okay I'll start." She announced defeated. "The guy with the black hair, brown eyes and wearing a robe, don't ask," she quickly told them, "is my fiancé, Shigure Sohma."

Her siblings stared at her with wide-eyes, causing Beth to wince. "Your fiancé?" She blurted. "You're engaged?"

Beth nodded hesitantly making them gape, "Yep, official since this morning." When they didn't comment further she continued. "Behind Shigure, the guy with dark brown hair and bangs covering his left eye is Hatori. Next to him with the long white hair is Ayame," she paused, "and no, he's actually a guy."

Petey gaped at her. "Are you serious? Cause he look a lot like a she." He argued, looking at the snake from behind Andy.

Beth laughed. "I'm serious, he's really a guy." She turned around to face the Sohma's. "Aya, my brothers and sister think you're a woman." Ellie called to the snake who dramatically put a hand to his forehead and another over his heart.

"Alas is me, I am doomed to forever be named as a woman!" Aya exclaimed, and pretended to swoon in sadness until Hari thwacked him over the head. Then the snake quickly leapt back to his feet. "Hari!" He complained.

"Quite the dramatist, isn't he?" Andy said from behind her. Beth jumped and turned. "Huh?" She asked confused. Her brother stepped up beside her. "Ayame, he's very dramatic isn't he?" He repeated smiling.

"You understand Japanese?" Beth asked surprised, looking between her brother and the currently ranting Ayame, who was ranting to Hatori, who was looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I took a course at college. I'm not fluent at all, I just know a few things."

Beth lit her lip. "Uh huh." She smiled. "Well you seem to be doing well so far."

"Thanks." Andy commented, hugging her. She smiled then called back to her friends, "Hari, will you please shut Aya up?"

Hatori nodded and thwacked Aya over the head, then held his hand over the snake's mouth to stop him from talking. Beth sighed happily. "Thank goodness."

"Why does Hatori keep doing that?" Andy asked curiously, watching the Sohma's. "That's the only way to shut him up, that works of course. Gure's almost as bad but I have enough of a leash on him that he doesn't get out of hand very often." Beth commented, smirking. "Oh, and since you're wondering, they're cousins. Second cousins I think."

Andy turned. "Second cousins? The Sohma family's that big?" Beth nodded. "Mm hmm. Oh wait," she hit her forehead with her hand, "I still have to introduce you guys, and it's getting late."

She turned to the unruly Sohma's and clapped her hands to get their attention. "Sohma's A, S and H ten-shun!" Beth called loudly, causing Shigure and Aya to stand straight attentively while Hatori arched an eyebrow at her.

"Wow." Andy commented surprised.

"Wonderful, now we need to finish up before Andy falls asleep on his feet." Beth observed, causing Andy to scowl at her and Hatori to glance thoughtfully at him.

"Lizzie, I'm ti-ired!" Petey whined, as if he were ten years younger then he really was. Sara rolled her eyes and pulled Petey back to her, covering his mouth with another hand.

"Alright, quick intro's then. Gure, Aya, Hari, my brother Andrew, we call him Andy, my sister Sara," Beth laughed as Petey wriggled out of Sara's grip and ran up to hug her from behind. "And the one currently attached to my is my little brother Peter, but we call him Petey."

Andy smiled, "Nice to meet you." He said in Japanese, causing the Sohma's to look surprised. Aya launched himself at Sara and began talking quickly. "Oh my, you have to let me make your dress for the wedding my dear girl. She will be your bridesmaid of course Beth."

Ellie, who was alternatively talking with Andy and Hari, turned at her name. "Huh?"

Aya rolled his eyes at her. "Your sister Sara will be your bridesmaid, correct?"

"Oh." Ellie nodded. "Uh huh."

"Mii will be _sorely_ disappointed." Shigure teased from where he and Petey had been having a staring contest.

"Oh no! Mii!" Beth clapped her hands over her mouth. "I totally forgot about her!"

"Who's Mii?" Andy asked his hectic sister.

"Well you'll have to invite her to the wedding to make up for it Ellie." The dog suggested as he straightened up. Ellie sighed. "Oh poor, poor Mii."

Sara looked overwhelmed from where Aya was still talking to her in Japanese and she couldn't understand a word of it. "Lizzie, what's he saying?"

Beth turned and smiled at the expression on her sisters face. "He's talking about you being the bridesmaid at our wedding and that he'll make your dress." Sara looked back at Aya who was looking eagerly at her. "Can you make him stop?"

"_Sure_." Beth walked over behind Aya and lightly cuffed him on the back of the head. "Aya, stop it. We don't even know when the wedding's going to be or anything else about it." Ayame turned and pouted. "But Be-eth!" He whined, then stopped when she flicked him on the nose. "Ow!" Beth smiled. "No whining, that doesn't help." She turned to Sara. "There you go, he should stay quiet now. But if I were you, I would go rescue Petey." Sara hugged her and took off towards Petey.

"Liz, we should start heading to wherever you live." Andy recommended, pointing up the street where very few people were.

Beth nodded, "Alright, I," she put a hand to her forehead and held out a hand to steady herself. "Not again," the girl commented as she fell to the ground in a faint.

Everyone moved to stand in a circle around her and watch. After she didn't move in a few minutes they began to worry.

"She's faking." Petey commented, then looked around when no one else spoke, "right?"

Hatori shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He kneeled down next to Beth and listened to her breathing. "Shigure, Beth said 'not again' right before she fell, has this happened before?"

"No, not that I remember. And Ellie's never said anything." Shigure responded, shaking his head and looking worried. "And we all know how good your memory is." Hari commented, causing Gure to scowl.

"Will she be okay?" Andy asked, kneeling down as well. Hatori looked up at him, "I think so, she just needs more rest." They both looked down at Beth before Hatori said, "We should get going, can you carry her?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, but can't you," He began to ask, but the older man shook his head. "No, you have to." Beth's brother sighed, "Alright, but can you help me?"

"Yes, wait a minute." Hatori turned back to his cousins. "You two go back to Shigure's house, and take Peter and Sara with you."

"But Hari," Shigure began to protest, looking desperately at Beth. "It's okay Shigure, Beth will be fine. Andy and I will bring her with us." The dog sighed, "Okay, but make sure Ellie's okay." He turned to talk to Aya and then they set off with Peter and Sara following them.

Andy watched as they disappeared down the street. "He really cares about her." He observed quietly.

"Hmm?" Hatori questioned from where he was checking Beth's pulse. The younger turned, "Your cousin, Shigure, he really cares about Lizzie."

Hatori looked surprised. "Of course he does, they're in love." He frowned, "We'll just see how far that goes. You should have seen them in the restaurant tonight," he shook his head, "they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other."

"Cute," Andy commented, "do you need help?" He asked as Hari took both of Beth's arms and tried to pull her to her feet. "Yes." Hatori answered and Andy walked over to stand astride of Beth in a squat.

"Wrap her arms around my neck." Andy instructed and Hari took her arms again and gently sat the girl up until she was sitting against he brother and her hands were gently clasped around his neck. "Okay, I'll just stand up," Andy explained as he rose to his feet, his arms out for balance, "then wrap her legs around and we're off." He commented as he pulled his sisters legs around his sides then began walking.

Hatori picked up Aya's forgotten bag and followed Andy until they were walking matching stride for stride. They walked in silence for a while until Hari asked, "How do you know Japanese?"

Andy glanced over. "I took a few classes at college, but I'm nowhere as good as Lizzie." Hatori nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" The dragon, seahorse, vaguely waved a hand. "Are you, Shigure and Ayame really cousins?"

"Yes, but not first cousins, second or third I believe." Hari agreed then continued at his companion's unbelieving expression, "The Sohma family is very large. I believe there are even some fourth cousins among us."

"And you're the doctor of the family?" Andy asked curiously. Hatori nodded, "Yes, the family doctor, the only doctor of the Sohma family." Beth's brother became wide-eyed. "You mean you have to take care of all those people?" Hari nodded.

Andy opened his mouth to ask something, but said confidingly. "If I ask you something about Lizzie, do you promise not to tell her?" Hatori nodded. "Of course."

Andy sighed gratefully, "Thanks. Now what I want to know is if she's been acting oddly lately or withdrawn, because she picked up the habit during our childhood and I don't know if she's grown out of it. I would think that since she's getting married some of those memories would come back and then Lizzie would act oddly afterwards."

"Because of your curse." Hari commented, looking over at him. Andy gasped, "You know?" He shifted nervously, trying to be worried and not drop his sister at the same time.

Hatori noticed this and said reassuringly, "There's no need for that, I'm the only Sohma who knows of it."

"B-but Lizzie should," he muttered to himself, "she should have erased your memory." The dragon laughed, "she tried, but she couldn't. In response to my good faith Beth did a favor for me." Andy looked surprised and opened his mouth to ask. "I won't tell you what it was, I'm sorry." He stopped and turned. "We turn here."

Andy paused then ran to catch up with Hatori. "The Sohma main house is located in a forest?" He asked skeptically. Hatori laughed, "No, the main house is on _Twigg Avenue (I have no clue…)_ we're going to Shigure's house. He lives away from the rest of the family."

"Why?" Andy asked curiously, looking over. "No one really knows, it seems that one day he just became tired of living with our family." Hatori sighed. "I don't really blame him, our family isn't the best."

"I can't easily relate to that, none of us has had the best childhood." Andy agreed, shifting Lizzie on his back. "Beth said something like that earlier." Hatori looked up at the path, "we're nearly there, it's just down the hill slightly."

"I'm fine, Lizzie isn't heavy. Actually she's quite light." Andy commented, kicking a rock out of his way. "She hasn't been eating very much. I should write out a list of food for meals and give it to Tohru." Hatori added thoughtfully.

They continued walking in silence, both pondering their own worries when Shigure's house came into view in the clearing below them.

"Woah."

* * *

Well there it is... yes, Beth's sibs have appeared! Happy happy happy! Oh, I forgot to say this before, the words that were _italisized_ were spoken in English. Just fyi.. Im soooooo sorry I forgot to tell you guys!

On a lighter note (;p) I put the bio of myself up in my profile, so if anyone's interested you can look. Also, there's updated news, pics from Japan and a linkto my homepage. Please check it out!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Kitkit, Yanikei, Tuki, NoCare and hiddenstars

Thanks so very much!

Don't forget to review! puppy dog eyes PLEASE?

* * *

See ya next chapter!

-mijichan


	12. Chapter 12

Four Seasons

Ch 14

Hello again everyone! Yes, indeed this is another chapter of FS! Sorry it took so long, I know how it feels to wait forever.

Quick Note: as it says in the summary, I'm currently rewriting some, most if not all, of FS so please be patient. It won't be a _complete_ rewrite, just changing some things to make the story make more sense.

Oh! The _italicized_ words are to show that they're speaking in English. Non italicized words are in Japanese.

So, without further ado, the new chapter of FS!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Andrew and Hatori continued their walk to the house, and were about to enter when they were interrupted with a shout. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Kyo scowled from the roof, ignored Hatori's name completely, and continued on in his questioning. "And who's he?"

"Beth's brother, from America. Mind your tongue," he scolded, frowning. Kyo's scowl became deeper at Hatori's rebuke, but he had no time to protest before Hatori asked, "Have Shigure and Aya arrived yet?"

"Yeah, they're inside. The rat's hiding in his room," he announced, smirking. Hari nodded and motioned for Andy to follow him, and Kyo flopped back down onto the warm roof tiles.

Once they had their shoes off and were standing in the hall, Hatori turned to Andrew. "That was Kyo. Most likely your brother and sister are inside." The sound of distant thumping could be heard, and Hatori sighed. "Not long now."

The thumping got louder, and it turned out to be Aya running down the hall and flinging himself on Hatori. "Hari!"

"Ayame, get off me," he scolded, and tried to untangle himself. Shigure came along at a more leisurely pace, immediately noticed Beth slumped over Andy's back, and began demanding information about her health. After a short back-and-forth barrage of information, the two of them went upstairs to lay Beth down in her room.

* * *

In their absence Hari hesitantly followed Ayame into the kitchen where introductions were being made.

Sara and Petey were currently talking with Tohru, and seemed to be getting along fairly well. The three of them looked up when Hari and Aya entered, and Sara said something that Tohru slowly translated.

"Sara wants to know where someone named Andrew and Lizzie went," she announced.

Hatori nodded, and then turned to Ayame. "Go find your brother and annoy him for a while, or Kyo."

"Don't you want my company?"

"Not at the moment." Aya left to find one of the teenaged boys to annoy.

"Hatori-san?" Tohru inquired politely.

"Beth- Lizzie's upstairs, sleeping. Shigure and Andrew are with her."

When the girl looked at him confused, he explain, "Beth fainted on the way here, and, as you've probably learned, Sara, Peter and Andrew are Beth's, they call her Lizzie, siblings."

Tohru mouthed 'oh' then turned back to Sara and slowly began telling them what Hatori had told her. When she was done, Petey reached up to grab Tohru's arm and began saying something repeatedly in a worried tone. The patient girl responded with something that calmed him down, and Sara gently pulled the boy back to her.

"What did he say, Tohru?" Hatori questioned, watching as Sara and Petey conversed together in English. Tohru turned to look at him and her eyes clearly displayed her worry.

"He said, 'please tell me Lizzie will be okay!' and I told him she was probably just very tired." The girl sighed, "they really care for her," she told him smiling, and Hari nodded.

Neither of them noticed the siblings watching curiously.

* * *

Upstairs Andrew and Shigure had successfully made Beth more comfortable and laid her on the bed, underneath the covers. Now they were simply standing next to the bed, watching the woman sleep peacefully.

After awhile Andrew turned to Shigure curiously. "Do you have any idea why she fainted like that? Has she been feeling well?"

The dog shook his head also worried, and ran a hand through his hair. "That's the thing, she hasn't complained about anything, never does, and Ellie won't tell us if something was wrong. I don't really know anything."

Andy nodded agreeably, "I remember that Lizzie was secretive sometimes, she never talked much." He sighed, "Especially after,"

When he didn't continue after a pause, Shigure questioned, "after what?"

But Andrew shook his head and smiled, "never mind. Come on, lets go downstairs and let Lizzie rest."

* * *

Ellie slept through the rest of that night, leaving her soon to be family-in-law and her own family, to introduce themselves to each other and get along.

During that time Aya had returned to the main house, and Hatori went along with him, but only to pick up Momiji from his own house and bring him to Shigure's.

With Tohru and Andrew translating, they were able to talk with each other and soon bonded quickly. Especially the two rabbits who immediately became friends, despite the language barrier. Tohru was wonderful enough to cook a meal for everyone, and find a place for the newcomers, and visiting Sohma's, to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning they had once again gathered in the living room for breakfast, a wonderful meal that Tohru had made for them, along with a little help from Sara, and began to eat it thankfully.

Gray eyes slowly revealed themselves from behind pale eyelids and then continued to stay open a few blinks later. 'Where am I?' The woman questioned sleepily, then sat up slowly when she realized that she couldn't answer that question.

The woman slowly turned and slid off the bed, pulling off the warm covers and standing cautiously on her feet. She slid them into slippers she found by the side of the bed, then slowly began wandering around the room.

In the closet was a bathrobe that she put on and wrapped around herself. Then she trudged across the soft, white carpet to the door and slowly-hesitantly-turned the knob and opened it.

Outside the room she had woken in, nothing looked familiar. There was a smooth, wooden floor running along the entire hallway, and on both sides were multiple doors leading to unknown rooms. There was a place in the middle, however, that had been cut out from the floor where an also wooden set of stairs led down to the first floor, surrounded on two sides by a wooden railing.

The woman slowly stepped out into the hallway and pulled the door nearly closed behind her. Just as slowly, she walked down the wood floor to pause at the railing and peer down at the bottom of the stairs, and whatever else she could see of the first floor. But that wasn't very much, only another hallway identical to the one she was standing on now, and an open wooden doorway of a bright, light-filled room with voices spilling out.

She walked around the railing and paused once again at the top of the stairs- they seemed to look foreboding to her for some reason. But, with a brave gasp of breath, the woman began to make her way down the stairs step-by-step, her hand gliding against the railing as she walked.

* * *

Now at the bottom of the stairs she paused again, the arm falling to her side as she stared at her new surroundings.

From inside the light-filled room a brown-haired head peeked out through the doorway, and then let out a shout of delight when he saw her, "_Lizzie_!" He called as he lept to his feet and ran towards his sister to wrap his arms tightly around her.

She looked down at him then gently ruffled his hair while smiling softly, "_Hi Petey_." The woman greeted, wrapping her free arm around his thin frame.

He smiled back at her, then turned slightly in her grip as someone came to stop in the doorway and stare at them. His sister looked up and over in the same direction to see a strange man standing nearby. She straightened and pulled Petey tightly against her body, wrapping her arms securely around him.

"_Who are you_?" Lizzie asked, distrust lacing her voice.

The man tilted his head to stare at her, and her brother pulled away to gaze confusedly up at her, "_Lizzie_?" He questioned softly.

But she hushed him and held the younger boy protectively against her, letting tense silence envelop the group of them as Lizzie and the stranger continued to stare at each other. The man seemed worried and confused, while Lizzie stared at him guardedly and Petey looked worried as well.

None of them noticed that the loud conversation had stalled in the other room, at least not until another person came to stand in the doorway, blocking the bright light of the room.

Lizzie, to her horror, realized that she didn't recognize this stranger either. But the first man turned slightly, not breaking eye contact with the woman, to speak in a low voice and strange tongue with the newcomer.

Petey and his sister waited as the two men spoke back and forth, until finally the newcomer, obviously younger, stopped and took a step forward into the hallway and out of the artificial light, to allow it to illuminate his features.

With a gasp, Lizzie questioned disbelievingly, "_Andy_?"

He looked up at her surprised then studiously for a few minutes before the other man walked up next to him and whispered something.

Then her brother looked up at Lizzie again and actually spoke to her, but in that odd language.

Annoyed, she shook her head and instructed sharply, "_speak in English, I can't understand you_."

Andy's eyes widened in surprise, but he repeated himself-in English. "_I wanted to know if you understood me_." He sighed, "_Obviously you couldn't_."

"_Well of course not. You were speaking in gibberish again-how could I_?" Lizzie scolded him.

Still in her protective arms, Petey questioned softly, "_Sis, can you let go of me please_?" He asked, tugging lightly on her sleeve. She did as he asked, but continued to hold his hands tightly.

Andrew sighed, turned to the other man, and spoke to him shortly but importantly. Whoever it was nodded, waved to Lizzie, and went back inside the room, leaving the siblings alone in the hall.

"_Lizzie_," her brother asked hesitantly, "_where do you think we are right now_?"

She blinked at him as if he had grown another head, then the woman opened her mouth to reply-but then closed it. "_I-I thought we were home, but_," she turned to survey her surroundings, obviously starting to get scared by the surreality of the situation, "_this looks nothing like home_."

Petey slowly pulled his hands away from her and then stepped backwards until he was standing in front of his older brother, acting more like a scared child then a teen. "_Andy_?" He whispered quietly, clutching at the older boys sleeve.

"_Shush Petey, it'll be alright_." Andy warningly, then nodded his head at the door to the living room. "_Go in there and relax, I'll sort this out. Everything will be okay Pete_."

The younger boy scowled up at him. "_I'm not little anymore Andy, you can't possibly think that I'll believe you_."

He smiled, "_Right now I am_." The clutching hand was removed before he continued, "_Now hop on it, go back inside_."

Pete continued to scowl at him but after a loud sigh did as he was told and returned to the room.

After the teen was gone, Andrew turned again to study Lizzie who had continued to stare at him. "_Liz? Are you okay_?"

"_Do I look okay_?" She snapped, "_I'm standing in a house I've never been in, with people I don't know, and you ask if I'm alright_!"

"_Liz, I-_" Suddenly the girl swooned, but regained her balance quickly. "_Careful!_" He warned as it happened again, but this time she wasn't able to catch herself and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Andy rushed forward to kneel at her side, "_Lizzy_?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned the woman over on her back. "_Liz_?"

He heard someone walk up behind him and turned to look over his shoulder to see Hatori standing nearby.

The dragon bent over to peer closely at Lizzie. "Shigure said Beth was acting oddly. What's wrong?"

Lizzie's brother sighed, "she didn't recognize him, her fiancé. And she also didn't understand when we spoke to her in Japanese, only in English."

"You don't seem upset." Hatori commented curiously, looking at him.

Andy shook his head and gently pulled Lizzie up so she was sitting, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not-at all."

The older man frowned, then relaxed, "you expected this."

His companion didn't answer as he slowly stood up, Lizzie resting on his back. "I did." He agreed, then shifted his sister so that he could carry her easier.

"How-?" Hatori began to question, but Andrew shook his head warningly. "Wait until we put her in bed, I want to make sure she's okay."

Both of them slowly walked up the stairs, down the hallway and into the room where Lizzie had slept.

* * *

Andrew gently laid his sister down on the bed, pulled a blanket over her and placed a pillow under her head. He then sat down beside her, looking down worriedly at Liz.

"Now will you tell me why you weren't surprised?" The dragon questioned, sitting opposite his companion.

The younger man sighed, "It was to be expected…just not so soon. I'm glad Sara, Petey and I found her as quickly as we did."

When Hatori didn't comment, Andrew continued with his explanation, "It has to do with our family's curse." He paused thoughtfully, "which you know about, right?"

"Yes," was the older Sohma's one-word reply. Andy waited for him to say more.

But after a few minutes of silence, he shook his head, "right, well nearly everything bad that happens to our family has to do with that horrible curse." He made a face. "Poor Lizzie, nothing goes right for her. One after another." Andy sighed, "of course Liz never complains about anything, or cries, or gets angry."

Hatori made an odd noise in the back of his throat, "of course not."

"Well, the worst part is that Liz is the oldest of us cursed, and being the oldest creates even more problems." Andrew commented, distastefully imparting the information.

When the dragon didn't speak again, the American slowly continued with his explanation. "See, because she's the eldest, that means Liz has more things to deal with. Mainly what's happening now."

The Sohma raised his eyebrows, "You still haven't explained exactly what's happening now yet."

"Oh, right." Andy replied quickly, glancing vaguely off to the side. "Well, as far as I understand, it's some kind of psychological thing." He sighed, shifting his position. "The rule goes that near, or on, the eldest's thirtieth birthday, he or she will begin mentally reliving their childhood, through memories from each sibling."

Hatori managed to look surprised, "Interesting. That does explain about Beth's actions earlier." He paused thoughtfully, "she believed she was a child again, and back in America. She didn't remember coming here at all."

Andy nodded sadly, "exactly. But it will get worse everyday." He murmured under his breath, "I just worry for when she get to 'then.'"

"What do you mean 'then'?" Hari questioned, having heard the comment clearly.

Liz's brother looked down at his sister again, avoided his companions gaze. Finally, he replied, "just one of the hardest times Liz had to go through back then. Its why she came here, to Japan." The man quietly sighed, "I just hope she'll be able to live through it all again."

* * *

Well, there you have it folks, the new chapter of FS! I hope you enjoyed it!

From now on Lizzie, Beth, Ellie will be having... living flashbacks of her childhood. In other words, you'll learn more about her history and childhood. It will be dark I warn you, but informative. You'll understand why her personality is the way it is.

In this chapter Beth, Lizzie, Ellie acts the way she did as a teenager, or child, because she doesn't remember growing up, or going to Japan. As Hari said, she thought she was in America. Yes, she noticed that Petey and Andy were older, but she was so scared that she didn't question it.

Also, about Andy. Yes, I know I'm making it seem like he knows a lot of Japanese. He only took two years of it in college, before they went to Japan to find Liz, Ellie, Beth, so he is able to pick up on a lot of it. Plus some of the Sohma's know English, so they're basically catching pieces of what the other is saying.

And Petey. I know in this chapter I made him act younger then he's supposed to be. He's actually nineteen, but here he acts like a twelve-year-old or something. The reason is, is that he is the rabbit, and therefore is very energetic and childish. Basically, he's the same as Momiji... personality wise. Although a few things are different between them, but I won't get into that now.

On a personal note: I started college back in august, and am now beginning my second month. I am very busy and rarely have time to write during the week. In two weeks will be my fall break, but I'm not sure if I'll have time even then. Basically, expect a long time period between updates (I'm not sure how long). I'm sorry about this, but college is more important then fanfiction writing, so please bear with me for awhile. Also, some updates might only be rewrites of previous chapters. You're more then welcome to read these, and in fact it might be neccessary, but please don't be angry with me.

Phew, okay. I'm done with all the notes now!

Thanks to whitelilly, yanikei, Tuki and hiddenstars for reviewing!

Thanks to Ashchan for betaing for me, even though I know she's a _very_ busy girl.

Thanks again for reading and _please_ leave a review for me!

ja ne,

mijichan


End file.
